


The courage to be themselves

by X_98



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Humans, Love, Prisoning, War, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_98/pseuds/X_98
Summary: A completely different story about one of the best villains created by DreamWorks: Lord Shen."The more rooted the discrimination, the less visible. It is the fear of the different, the misunderstanding that being different is not a bad thing, but only the courage to be yourself! Uniqueness is the most precious gift we have, but the wicked can see it as a treasure that can be appropriated. We must give in to the impossible because happiness is not a destination".
Relationships: Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Be different

The days flowed peacefully in ancient China. 

Every inhabitant of these boundless lands lived their lives peacefully, worrying more about tomorrow than about a long-term future. 

Powerful lords, merchants and peasants, all worked hard in their work, for this reason China was rich and powerful!

In a large and influential city, things would soon change. The future cannot be predicted: every decision made changes it irretrievably!

The inhabitants of this city, mostly peasants and traders, were not aware that their actions and thoughts would affect what would happen within a few years. 

Unaware, they continued to live their lives quietly. Yet among such simple people a terrible plague was rampant: prejudice!

You could have been a local, but if you were born different then your life would be hell, since superstition was still powerful on people's minds!

The rulers of Gong Men were loved and respected. Thanks to them the city was rich and prosperous. They had invented fireworks bringing joy to many people. When news of the birth of an heir came, everyone quivered with curiosity to see the new Prince, sure that he would be as good and just as his parents. 

But when the long-awaited moment came, only disappointment and fear were to welcome the new life. The Prince was born with a particular condition: he was albino!

This put the young heir's life in danger from the outset as his weak immune system could not protect him sufficiently even from a slight cough. 

At first it was thought that the chick would die early, but he proved stubborn and full of desire to live. After each fever he recovered and became stronger and stronger.

Growing up, he realized his diversity and this had led him to close in on himself. Words sometimes hurt more than beatings!

Yet the young Prince managed to make friends with unlikely friends, also victims of prejudice: wolves!

The canids' job was to keep the royal family safe and protect the city but being numerous and predatory in a city full of cattle and sheep, they found themselves relying only on the herd, since they were always shunned by the citizens. 

Zhan was the son of the two dominant alphas and met Prince Shen when he was seven years old while the chick was only five. They met during some tragic events: a rich nobleman was assassinated a few days after the attempted murder of the young Prince. 

Shen was almost dead when intruders managed to break into his rooms at night. The two alpha wolves were guarded by the young heir round the clock, and for this reason, they had to take their son with them. It was then that the unthinkable bond began to form!

From the very beginning, the two struck up a friendship that strengthened with time between mischief and important tasks. 

Once adults the wolf became the alpha of the herd and the Prince's personal bodyguard. Shen was a great warrior, specializing with the caliph in particular, but being young and inexperienced he accepted the protection of his friend who had enough brute force to face any danger with his head held high.

Everything seemed to be going the right way, but Shen had found himself another great challenge on his way: finding a girlfriend!

As Prince, he would have to marry some rich lady to increase his wealth and unite two kingdoms to benefit both. 

The main problem was that the young man had already tried to woo some peacocks that had attracted him, but since his plumage devoid of bright colors the females looked at him with disgust. 

This was another blow to the Prince, who now finds himself in a difficult situation as, being the heir to the throne of Gong Men, it was his job to find a worthy queen to stand by his side for the duration of his reign and from which he could secure a disc Endence. Not even the people were on his side as they called his condition a "bad omen." 

Being white the color of death, in Chinese culture, everyone was firmly convinced that Prince Shen would bring only ruin and death!

It was a hot summer morning, the white peacock was dressing up after taking a refreshing shower once the morning workout was over. 

That particular day he would have lunch with his parents. It was rarely the case, but as soon as they could, the sovereigns tried to spend time with their beloved son. Perhaps because they had neglected him during his early years because of his low life expectancy, or just to prepare him for his future task as heir to the city! 

But the Prince didn't care why the joy at such news didn't make him think of those questions. It was still early and as he walked through the gardens Shen was flanked by Zhan "My lord, the goods you ordered have arrived. I had them brought to the lab so they can use it as soon as they get their work back!" He said the wolf put his paws behind his back to appear more casual. 

"Are you looking for a companion?" He sneered at the peacock when he saw the friend who was strapping his back every time a wolf passed by him. 

“Like you sir!" Zhan responded by provoking the Prince. 

“I'd have more luck wooing a turtle, while you're very coveted given the position you have!" Shen replied with a shredded. "Talking about serious things..." continued the peacock “... trying to preserve our offspring is a serious matter!" complained about the wolf. 

"... The bandits in the north gave more trouble after you and your men got rid of them?" Shen asked, ignoring his friend's comment. 

“They haven't shown up again, but I don't think they're defeated! Only the bars of a prison will be able to stop them for good!" Zhan said with obvious anxiety in his voice. "It almost seems like you're afraid of them!" Shen mocked him. 

The wolf nervously moved his tail "It's only because I found out who's in charge!" Admitted. "Then make me part of that discovery!" The Prince insisted. "Lord Enlai forbade me to talk about it!" He confessed to the hesitant wolf. 

“But my father's orders with me are not worth it... spit the toad!" He said, indeed he ordered the peacock.

"They answer To Gang!" The Wolf Boss answered all in one breath. Shen stopped suddenly, stiffening to the terrible memory that that name provoked. 

Years ago, after numerous investigations, it was discovered that it was that damn tiger who ordered his murder, failing only by a breath. 

The scar now on the Prince's chest burned to the memory of that terrible night when he was just five years old. That bandit had escaped justice for a long time, and Shen shivered with a desire to even the score!

"I understand!" He said only before he discharged the wolf and headed to the dining room. "Good morning, son, welcome. Sit down with us!" Lord Enlai said, pointing to his son a seat next to him. "Good morning father, mother!" Shen answered by bending his head respectfully in front of his parents before obeying and sitting down at the table. 

"We've heard that you're conducting new experiments with fireworks!" Lady Yi began the speech. "Yes, I invented a device that I called a rocket launcher! It is a metal pipe whose job is to protect people from the sparks caused by fires, so accidents will decrease considerably!

Unfortunately the metal still can't handle the heat produced by some of the fireworks we have, but I'm working on it!" He proudly said Shen only to lower the ridge admitting that he had not achieved good results. The idea was there, but it had to work it!

"That's great news! Congratulations son, I couldn't expect less from you! As soon as these traders give me a little respite I can't wait to be able to join you in the lab, to see with my own eyes the magnificent work you are doing!" Lord Enlai said before he started eating the meal he served. Shen smiled. 

There were very rare moments when his men openly expressed appreciation for his work for good for their city and only during such expressions of affection could he feel truly loved since many times they reproached him for every little misbehavior, giving voice to their disappointment very often. 

A servant entered the hall "My lord, the bandits! On the outskirts of town! They attacked the traders who have just arrived!" He panicked the antelope. "How many are there?" Lord Enlai asked, standing up. "A dozen ladies!" The servant answered by remaining on his knees. 

"Send the guards to quell this conflict!" He resolutely ordered the king before sitting down and resuming to eat. "Father, are you sure you don't want me to go?" Shen asked, who quivered for a fight. 

"No, ten bandits can be safely managed by our guard. Since the problem is not serious and soon I will be besieged again by matters concerning the city, I prefer to spend the remaining time in the company of my son!" The parent said, looking at him fondly. Shen bowed his head in gratitude.

*****

At the gates of the city Zhan struck with a hammer a bandit who had the ill-fated idea of challenging him. 

A howl caught his eye and ran to the wolf that had cast it. "What is it now?" He asked, impatient with all the confusion, "There are other bandits in the market near the harbour!" Said the soldier questioned "And also near the east walls of the city!" He added another just arrived in a hurry. 

Zhan growled and after landing him, he violently grabbed one of the bandits by the neck "Tell me what you have in mind and I'll see not to hurt you too much!" He said menacingly. 

The boar laughed "Did you say goodbye to your beloved Prince?" He asked. 

The Wolf Boss trembled, but did not give him too much to see. 

The fear made him rise up his hair and increase the narrow "What do you mean by this? Do you really think a handful of bandits will get to my lord? You barely entered the city!" He said confidently. 

"But we are only the diversion!" He admitted to the boar before laughing hard. "If you really were, you wouldn't tell me!" He insisted on the wolf. 

"I told you because I'm sure you can't do anything for your precious peacock now!" Said the bandit laughing maniacally. In a fit of fury Zhan made him faint by hitting him in the forehead with the hammer. 

"To the palace quick!" He yelled at a small group of experienced wolves. It was all Gang's work, there was no doubt! 

He was the only one who halves the royal family so much that he went so far! Years ago, Lord Enlai had imprisoned his sister, and then handed her over to the imperial guard, thus decreeing his end!

*****

They had just finished eating and Shen was quietly talking to his parents about the afternoon meeting he was supposed to be attending. 

Noises made the peacocks turn to the dining room door and cries made them stand up alarmed. Lord Enlai stood in front of his wife and son, and when the door opened, he slated the sword "Gang! Only you could dare so much!" The king thundered against the tiger. 

"When the desire for vengeance exceeds caution, one can achieve great goals!" Gang said, nervously shaking the thing "Now I will have my revenge! And I'm going to inflict the same pain you caused me! Depriving you..." I unhinged a dagger pointed at the young Prince “......of the one you love!" He said grinning. 

“No!" he cried. She whispered to Lady Yi, carrying her wings in front of her beak and looking frightened at her husband who reciprocated his fears. 

Lord Shen undressed his Guan Dao and provoked the enemy "Get under it then! Me..." he was interrupted by his father who stood before him. "No one threatens my family and goes unpunished!" He cried out full of rage at the sovereign. 

But often when one lets himself be guided by the rush of emotions he loses all kind of caution! 

Lord Enlai attacked with the intention of ending the life of the bandit who had tried years before depriving him of his most precious treasure, but Gang was quick to react. 

He dodged the blade and inflicted a deep wound in the sovereign's wing. The peacock screamed in pain and fell to his knees on the ground losing his weapon in the fall. 

"Is that all you can do?" He sang it before turning his attention to the Prince. This time it was he who made the first move, but a few inches from the Prince was blinded by the latter's tail that opened suddenly a few centimeters from his face. This distraction allowed Shen to throw a well-placed kick in to his face, causing him to capitulate to the ground like a sack of potatoes!

The white peacock stood by his mother's side with the intention of protecting her, but he could not help mocking his rival "You should have killed me when I was little! Now you will always find yourself where those like you must be: among the earth, imbued with your own humiliation!" Shen said, looking at his opponent with great satisfaction. Gang snorted soundly. 

Only then did the enlightenment seem to catch him: if he wanted to take revenge for good, sticking in bulk was not the best idea!

No, he would have found an even crueler way to inflict his painful punishment on the feathers of those pompous birds! 

How he was still a mystery, but he had become China's most famous bandit only because of his genius, which made him unpredictable! And this time, too, it would have amazed the whole world! So much so that no one would ever dare to get in his way again!

After this reflection all he did was shout a "Retreat!" Before returning to where he had come from, that is, a cave hidden among the shores of the sea not far from Gong Men, under the surprised gaze of the royal family.

As he made his way out of town he saw the wolves return at breakneck speed to the Tower of the Holy Flame and even though his men had done a good job keeping them engaged for so long, he would still beat them up and be accused of negligence, since he had a desperately need to vent!

"Do you say that the coward has surrendered since I have now become a more skilled warrior than he has?" He asked Shen to his parents. 

"No son! It's unpredictable, trying to guess his next move is a mistake! We must be ready for anything!" Lord Enlai said before hissing in pain while the doctor treated him for the wound.

"He's running away! If the wolves and I chased him, we could put an end to this threat!" said Shen was extremely eager to play them again to the scoundrel for what he had done to his beloved parent.

"No! It could be a trap!" Lady Yi said anxiously. "I agree! Going to the enemy's lair is not a wise idea! You did a great job, saving my life, but we'll wait for him to make the next move so we can stop him once and for all!" Lord Enlai said as he adjusted his sleeve so that the doctor could work without too much effort.

"Did you say the same thing even when he tried to kill me years ago?" asked Shen in an accusatory tone, only to regret it when his father gave him a frosty look of reproach for such a disrespect!

"Yes, but I didn't think he would return to the attack after so many years! I was convinced he had given up and I was wrong! Now that we know his strategy, we can anticipate him and beat him!" The king said.

"He could change it again!" Shen insisted.

"But this time we know he's going to attack again and we'll keep us ready!" He said Lady Yi tried to appease her son before the conversation escalated into quarrel. 

Both peacocks were stubborn and could go on for hours, supporting their own theories!

"Now excuse us son, but I have to go and change my robe!" Lord Enlai said before leaving followed by his wife. 

Shen didn't even have time to snort that the dining-room door was opened with such force that he jolted. 

Zhan panted heavily and looked genuinely exhausted as he gazed frantically around, looking for who knows what! "If you're worried about him, calm down! I sent him back to the dumpster from which he kicked his ass!" Shen said he fully enjoyed the basic expression that the wolf assumed at such news. 

Zhan recovered in a few seconds "M-mi sorry sir! I thought he was in..." ".. danger?" He ended the question for the peacock. The wolf nodded, "My father's fear ended up infecting us too! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, apparently! Today's victory is proof of that!" Shen said proudly. 

The Wolf Boss dismissed the guards to his entourage and went with the Prince to his rooms. They continued to converse about what had happened and to their surprise, the peacock realized that the followers of that bandit had increased!

The evening came and there was still a tense air in the Palace for the events of that morning. But for Shen they had gone into the background! 

Once the meeting was over he had the unpleasant idea of listening to a conversation between two advisers, ending up hearing only insults directed at him!

Maybe he was fighting a lost battle at the start! Perhaps no one would ever accept him for what he was! Maybe... they were telling the truth!

Shen ran to the gym to drive away those damn thoughts. He had to let off steam with a mannequin instead of those who had too long tongues and brazenness to make comments like that in his house!

They were just counselors! Once he inherited his father's throne, he could have ruined them! Yet it was frustrating that the words of such insignificant people upset him to such an extent that he doubted himself!

Shen didn't know, but soon things would change! Life would put him in even worse challenges, but perhaps necessary to make him understand who he really was!


	2. The collector

The winter festival was almost imminent. 

Lord Enlai and Lady Yi were in the throne room with their son to decide the final preparations for the big event. An explosion caused the young man to crash into the columns of the hall, while the sovereigns crouched beside the throne in an attempt to shelter from the debris that spurted everywhere. 

A strange cloaked figure made his way into the throne room. He had entered through the window, as if she could fly even though she didn't seem to have feathers! 

The intruder took off the hood that covered his face, but Shen didn't take too much notice noticing with fear that he wasn't alone! 

Nine other impostors entered the room, staying behind and at a considerable distance from the one who, without a doubt, was the leader. 

“Good morning to all present! I am Derek, sovereign of the solitary islands, come here with a dream ....... "but the speaker found himself remaining open-mouthed while someone interrupted his sentence of effect, long prepared and studied because he created a chilling atmosphere "How dare you go into my house like this!" shouted Lord Enlai furiously and then stared at the intruder with an open bill: he was a human! Impossible! 

Human beings were only myths, the result of imagination! Yet this strange creature fully corresponded to the description: it stood on two legs, had no feathers or a thick fur to cover its body, devoid of claws or natural weapons and possessed a developed intelligence! Well this last point still had to be verified! 

“Little bird, didn't they teach you that interrupting people is rude ?!" the one who called himself Derek asked sarcastically. 

"Because blowing up the houses of others is a courtesy, instead!" Shen said furiously approaching threateningly to the man who was facing his father's throne. 

One of the intruders jumped "Sir! If I'm dreaming, wake me up!” The individual said speaking to his companions. All ten humans looked at Shen with absolute wonder and disbelief. 

“I thought your species belonged only to legends! Why did you come to a world so different from yours? " Lord Enlai asked reassured once he saw the wolf guards enter but surprised when the strangers did not react: strangely the humans did not seem at all intimidated by the canines. 

"I told you! I'm chasing a dream! "The chief of men replied. "What is it ?!" The sovereign insisted that he was slowly losing his patience. 

"Look at yourself!" Derek said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly various species of animals entered the windows behind the group of humans. But not everyone had wings! 

Then how the hell had they come up there without using the stairs, Shen wondered mentally! 

“Admire the greatest collection of all time! I have a tiger, an owl, a monkey, a leopard and many other unique animals, but I have always missed something! I felt it! Yes, my most precious pearl had not shown up yet .... but now ......... Now it is in front of me!” The human said, putting his arms forward. 

"What are you talking about?" Zhan asked in confusion that, halfway through his speech, he could not grasp its full meaning. 

Even the rulers did not seem to understand as Shen shuddered to hear that sentence which took away all doubt. He was their goal! All those animals were like him with the only difference that the white peacock still had its freedom! 

"I am a collector, I own unique things in the world, but I had never seen such a wonder! An albino peacock! "He said pointing at Shen. 

Lord Enlai and Lady Yi winced, as did the wolf. 

"That is actually yes! But with these colors I miss and I won't be satisfied until I have in my collection up to the last existing white peacock in this world! You know what to do! "The chief said, clapping his hands to his men. 

The humans held crossbows and pointed at the two peacocks. Zhan got into the fighting position as well as Shen. 

"Give up and no harm will be done to him!" Derek said, pointing to the rulers. After an interminable moment Shen lowered his weapon, hid it in his clothes and approached the intruders. 

"No! Stand back! ”Shouted Lord Enlai when he saw that his son was turning himself over to them. But it was too late. The wolves obeyed their lord and did not move a muscle to stop it or defend it.

Zhan couldn't hold back a growl when he saw his friend being tied up with thick ropes. 

“Try to rebel and they die!" The human said to the white peacock "...... disobey and they die! Try to escape ...... and they die! ..... "but another individual interrupted his head during such a striking and disturbing threat, also studied with meticulous care to make his scene once told and make Derek appear as a crime boss. "In short, blindly obey the great Derek and no harm will be done to him!" The latter gave him a dirty look that would incinerate anyone who had been hit, with the only result of having the man who had dared open his mouth bleached! 

"We will become rich!" Derek exulted immediately imitated by his men. Shen took one last look at his beloved parents and gave them a reassuring smile. 

Yes, he would have managed to escape and he would have defeated those arrogant humans, this would have meant that his name would never have been forgotten! 

"All aboard!" Screamed a human who was standing on a strange construction of flying metal. And Shen wondered how he managed not to notice her before being literally dragged over it. 

It consisted of a large construction of iron and wood that formed the main bridge. At its edges were two large oval balloons, the size of a building, which probably supported it in the air. 

A noise from the base made him notice the presence of some rotating blades that seemed to move thanks to a force unknown to him. As icing on the cake, it seemed like humans were able to maneuver it to make it go in any direction they wanted! In a short time he saw the city getting smaller and smaller. 

His mother's tears continued to haunt him, but he was sure he would see them again! He was placed in a cage as well as other animals. 

"Do you know where they are taking us?" He asked a leopard. The latter set the void remaining impaled like a cod. He wore a kind of muzzle with a strap on his forehead, a red sapphire that reflected the sunlight, blinding everyone who looked at him! 

Shen, after several attempts, gave up attempting any approach with all the others, human or otherwise. 

He saw that Derek was holding a stick with another sapphire stone in it.

It shone even more than a star and was struck when it suddenly lost light after the human pressed a part of the stick. Immediately afterwards all the other animals fell to the ground like sacks of potatoes and moans followed this scene. 

"Look! Now I too have a neighbor! ”Said the leopard. "Now do you talk to me?" Shen asked, annoyed. "Our master Derek is holding the power of the great red ruby. He managed to manipulate his energy so well that he manages to submit anyone to his will!” The feline explained. 

"It didn't have any effect on me!" Answered the peacock. 

"Of course not! It uses other stones that can capture the energy so as to control many more people than it would actually be able to subdue! By the way, my name is Mei! Who are you?” She asked. 

"You just kidnapped me and you don't know who I am?" Shen asked incredulously. "First, Derek controls us at will, making us do whatever he wants, in our opinion we never remember anything that happens while we are under the influence of the diamond and third ........ wait, there is no it's no third point! At least for now! I think I forgot it! ”Said the leopard sitting comfortably on the ground. 

“So I too will become his servant?" Asked the peacock. "Yes, but only after helping to expand the species!" Mei replied before starting to walk in circles in her cage. "Expand the species?" Shen wanted to believe that he had misunderstood! It was little but sure. 

“Now of the rations!" A man screamed as he threw, with a ladle, into the various bowls present in the numerous cages, a foul-smelling concoction. 

"Enjoy your meal!" Mei said before getting on all fours and eating like an animal! Shen couldn't hold back a grimace of disgust. “If .... you not..... I...i do!" Was he delirious? Perhaps that was battered food mixed together! 

Mei swallowed the morsel and after cleaning her face with her paw she repeated "If I don't eat it, I'll do it!" He said, passing an arm through the bars. "Don't make it!" Shen said glad to get rid of that stuff. 

"And you shouldn't be so picky! This soup is the best thing there is! ”Mei said before even devouring her part. "Really?" The peacock asked even though he didn't want an answer. "Yes, we usually see spoiled vegetables, you see what's better for you!" Said the feline before curling up in a corner of the cage.

That strange building had been flying over the ocean for many hours. Shen mentally thanked the humans for giving him a blanket because the gusts of wind were cold and extremely strong. 

"Mei?" The leopard called, trying not to be heard by others. She peeked out from under the covers and after a yawn she spoke "Hi! Why don't you sleep?” She asked. "You're like me, aren't you? Like all captive animals!” Shen said in a suffering voice. "No!" The peacock raised his head in surprise "No?" He asked confused "No, I'm not a peacock, genius! ......... from your expression I must deduce that this was not what you were referring to, right?” she asked, amused by the absurd face of the bird. "You're ...... albina!" Shen said contemptuously "Yes and I'm proud!" The feline answered enthusiastically. 

"It's the color of death! A curse, a bad omen, how can you be proud of it?” The angry peacock asked. "You grew up among ignorant people, didn't you?" That question confused him even more "It's incredible! In the place where none of us are taking us, we know how to read or write, but we are much more open with "unique" people! I am albino and my parents never let me weigh it, for the simple fact that nothing changes! It is others who make you suffer for the simple fact of being different, but only because diversity is scary! Don't ask me for an explanation ...... I'm not one who understands the animal mind! My beloved parents have always told me that white is the color of purity, of rebirth and not of losers as you say!” The leopard said quietly 

“I said color of death! Only ..... I never thought of it this way! ”Shen said in shock. "You despise yourself! You don't love yourself! Only because of stupid people! But I understand you! Even if you shouldn't care what other people think you can't help but suffer for what they say! Words do a lot more harm than beatings sometimes!” Mei said disconsolately. 

“They are not stupid ......... they say ..... the truth! If I were born normal, that crazy human would not have appeared, putting the entire city at risk just to capture me! ”Shen said in a suffering tone. 

“He is crazy! You just said it! Who tells you that next time you don't aim for someone else who has nothing "abnormal" !? He took the goods that would have earned him more, that is the rare one, that is us!” Mei replied in tone.

"But you seem to have been taken prisoner longer than me!" Shen said curiously. "Yes! He sold me for an exorbitant sum and then threatened the death buyer to get me back! So he only earned us! It boasts a unique collection and must somehow contain the costs to capture new specimens!” The feline said as if it were all perfectly normal. 

"And ... your parents?" Shen asked, not quite sure he was gentle with this question. "Dead! He killed them when they fought to defend me ... yours?” Perhaps he had asked him that question so as not to have to think too much about his painful loss, but the white peacock immediately noticed an abysmal difference between him and that leopard. 

She had grown up surrounded by love and understanding, while he between hatred and prejudice. His parents had fought to protect her, while his father had not moved a feather in his defense! 

Of course, the city would have been in danger if he reacted, but he was his son! A searing pain caught him in the chest and on the brink of tears he said "They let me go!". 

Immediately afterwards he put his head under the wing to indicate that he had had enough of talking. The question that was forming in his mind after that conversation was painful! Terrible! 

But he couldn't help but wonder: had his parents ever loved him? When it was small there had never been! Only when it became certain that he would survive had they begun to spend brief moments together, but there had always been something between them. 

He was invisible, but Shen knew that a veil had kept them apart and had never been torn apart. The white peacock had never had a real demonstration of the love they felt for him! 

This, from the beginning, had cast the shadow of doubt in the heart of Shen ... and now he felt lost! Perhaps that was the confirmation that they only cared about the well-being of the city and the people who lived there? 

Did they care more for their subjects to let him go without blinking? From what he could see ..... it seemed so! He stopped mulling over those terrifying doubts and started looking around in a desperate attempt to find something to distract him! 

He could not tell how much time passed, but Mei asked him a question "Do you want to be my friend?" He smiled sadly "Yes!" I promise I'll always be by your side!” She said as she passed a paw through the bars. He grabbed her and squeezed hard to seal that pact of friendship.

They were abruptly interrupted by numerous men who surrounded the cages. 

One of them grabbed the white peacock by the neck with a strange stick at the end of which was a rope, passing it around Shen's neck, while two others entered the cage. 

Shen was terrified and couldn't keep himself from blowing against strangers. His wings froze as a fourth individual began to inspect it carefully. 

Fortunately Mei had hidden under the covers so she would not have witnessed that humiliating scene! 

Suddenly the man stopped "He's very young!" He said happily. Then he went on to check the wings, the tail, the neck, the eyes and the mouth! 

Shen hated doctors! He had always detested them since he had seen many since he was a child because of his low immune system! A small cold object was placed on his chest and he saw that the human's face was extremely serious. 

"But what is he doing?" The peacock thought. He felt all over his chest and then said, "Good beat, even the chest is very good! He is in excellent health!". 

Once the three men were released he was released from the noose. 

“They are annoying, I know! But this is nothing! They will require you to pair with one of your kind later, that is, once we get there!” Mei said, still curled up under the covers. "How do you know certain things?" The peacock asked "Humans have a long tongue! It was enough to pay attention every time they approached the cage! I think they see us as an investment instead of living beings! The problem is that they expect Czech obedience from us! You know, now I know the meaning of the word slavery! Even if our current situation could be called "Prison", don't you think?” Mei asked once he had finished thinking aloud. 

"They will never ask me! I will fight to the death!” Shen said furiously at the treatment received. "Perfect! From these your words I deduce that our friendship will be very short, as well as your life!” Mei peeked out from under the covers and looked at him badly “Now think about surviving, then we will take care of the escape plan!” She said before saving under the fabric “I don't want to survive! I want to live!” Shen screamed impatiently. 

"Yes, but not always one has what he wants!" Mei replied and then growled.

Talking with a cotton ball was not exciting, so the peacock decided not to retaliate. "My name is Shen!" The peacock finally said as he heard the cat laugh from under the covers. 

One thing was certain: he had to escape! He would have released the other animals, of course! But he knew that more time would pass and more humans would be strengthened because, apparently, they were bringing them into a kind of fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm X-98 this is the first story I write and I hope that eventually something decent will come!  
> Lord Shen's parents are called Lord Enlai (which means "appreciation") and Lady Yi (happy, shining like a pearl). Since their names were never mentioned in the film, I gave them some chosen by me.  
> We are only at the beginning as I have in mind an adventure full of surprises and dangers!  
> me know what you think and excuse any misspellings, but I'm not very good with English!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	3. Prisoning

Five days. Only five days had passed! 

Yet the elapsed time seemed greater because of its slow flow. 

Humans were cruel, or perhaps it was only a feature of their captors. Mei had confessed to him that very often they enjoyed beating them. 

There was no precise reason, or rather, they did nothing to provoke them and yet the beatings were not lacking. 

Perhaps the feeling given by raging on a poor defenseless animal gave that sense of power and self-esteem that they lacked! 

Or was it a way to subdue them? 

Shen had not yet understood this! Yet the numerous cuts and bruises procured during the numerous rounds of beatings prevented him momentarily from resting well. Eventually he surrendered to the idea of sleeping to recover from his injuries and called his new friend "Mei!" "How long has it been keeping you in a cage?" The peacock asked curiously. 

"Just under two months! Why?” She asked in return “What did they do to you?” Shen continued the interrogation “Apart from torturing and starving myself? Let's see ....” she said pretending to think about it l..... ah yes! They forced me to kidnap you together with two other animals, to clean this flying contraption, to blindly obey every order, absurd or not that it was ..... and ...... what's missing? I had it on the tip of my tongue ............ right! They made me watch my beloved parents perform!” The feline screamed furiously. 

"My curiosity was, I didn't want to awaken painful memories. As I did it, I apologize!” Shen said, only partially understanding his anger as his parents were still alive and well. 

"No, you are sorry! I'm the one who growls at a trusted friend!” Mei admitted heartily. "Have we known each other for less than a week and already trust me?" Asked the skeptical peacock. 

"Do you think my parents always scold my good heart! But being a prisoner yourself, why shouldn't I? We have also made a pact of friendship!” The feline said, very happy.

"Excuse me, are you very young?" Shen asked hesitantly. "Of course you're weird. Sometimes you act like a gentle and respectful gentleman, others your cheek is sensational! Anyway, yes, I'm very young, I'm twenty years old!” Mei replied "I three more!" Shen said to make her feel not too embarrassed. 

“Old geezer!" The feline said, laughing. 

"Who did they capture beyond me?" He asked curiously. "A bat named Bo and a white wolf named Syaoran!" Mei replied managing to remember the names well since the humans had done nothing but repeat them for days, like that of the peacock. 

The reason was a mystery! A wolf. His childhood friend Zhan came to mind. 

He knew well that those canids were never alone. Surely he had to be part of a pack that was equivalent to large numbers which in turn meant more chances of winning in a fight! 

A grin appeared on the peacock's face: the escape plan was already beginning to take shape in his mind! 

Find the village of the men, discover the weak points, find a safe escape and with the strength of the number take down the defenses of which it is provided! Simple and concise.

The problem was that not knowing at all about this village, this plan could have been completely upset!

Three more days went by and Shen's concern only increased. 

After the first five days the humans had started to ignore them, except for the food, at least they remembered to give it to him even though it was quite disgusting as it was spoiled most of the time! 

The peacock's suspicions were born when one of the wounds on his side started to burn more than the others. 

Now it had become a certainty: it had become infected! 

Even if the cut was small and not so deep, the infection could have killed him in a few days! Since it was albino the time available to intervene decreased drastically! 

A fortune! The sarcasm was a novelty that struck the peacock like a bolt from the blue, but he didn't pay much attention, since he had to find a way to heal the infected wound. 

The water seemed to come from a swamp, so it had to be excluded because it would have worsened its condition. He began to observe the humans, but they seemed to be more filthy than them and this gave him a sickness, but he didn't vomit! 

He already ate little ... it was better not to throw away the little they gave him. 

“Don't tell me you're looking for a way to escape?" Mei asked curiously when she saw this agitation in her friend's cell. 

“Not at all! But one of the wounds became infected! It hurts a lot and if I don't do something it could get worse!” Shen said that he was getting more and more worried as the hours passed. 

“I remember that island! It shouldn't be long before landing, a matter of hours!” The feline said, pointing to that piece of land that was just before the horizon.

The peacock forced himself to sit down and calm himself down. Even if he was nervous, giving a fool wasn't the solution, he had to think calmly! 

Yet the pain grew more and more! What could he do? 

In the end he decided to rest in the hope that the wound healed on its own. He took a look at Mei and smiled when he saw her admiring the landscape with interest. 

That girl could see the good in everything: it was on the edge of a crevasse and she admired the landscape! 

Was he in a cage? Well he had done nothing but wonder if the humans would release them, or take them to see new places, as well as Gong Men! 

Of course, he hated them and wasn't happy when they chained her and ordered her to clean that flying thing, but it didn't seem to have lost hope for a better tomorrow! Two more days passed and the infection became worse and worse. 

Shen was awake at times, burning with fever and the cut on his side showed him the stars as he tried to move! 

Mei had tried, in vain, to attract the attention of humans, since they were drunk most of the time! It was only by a miracle if they hadn't crashed, since from the sharp turns that often made that flying thing it was evident that even those who drove it, loved to drink! 

Eventually the white peacock fell asleep profoundly without answering any more questions that Mei kept asking him in a desperate attempt to keep him awake. Fortunately they only landed after two hours. 

Only this time it was different! Mei had never been so scared in his life! They had always remained on board, safe! 

At least it was what kept repeating itself as humans unloaded the cages thanks to strong iron arms that could support the weight of the metal structures plus their occupants. 

The cages were positioned, one after the other, in front of a high wall and the other prisoners were forced to leave the other side of that wall. 

Many did not seem worried at all, and they obeyed the orders as if they were forcing them to take a cup of tea, that is to say with deference.

Some of them resisted, but not Mei. 

It was not unconsciousness, but only curiosity that pushed her to see what was beyond. She was appalled at what she saw once outside the cage, but inside the walls ............... she was immediately distracted by poor Shen who was thrown in like a sack of potatoes. 

She went to her rescue, ready to protect him from any danger, but when the stranger began to speak she felt a great weight slipping down from her heart: they were safe!

*

"Quiet! Here you can lead a new life! All of you ...” the bird turned to the four newcomers “... you are safe! I know the journey was hard, but I assure you that your suffering ends here! We are friends and we want you to feel comfortable. As you can see, a detail that unites us is albinism, but not only. The greedy human who keeps us prisoners is looking for extremely rare animals such as the specifying peacock, the harlequin peacock, the green peacock, the white peacock, the opal peacock, the purple peacock, the bronze buford peacock, the cameo peacock or the golden tiger, the pink leopard, melanistic animals and many more! He is a collector and keeps us segregated here only to be able to admire us. Despite this, the place is very large! We will find you a convenient location as soon as possible. In the meantime we celebrate to know each other better!". 

Mei could not help looking at the person who had entertained the conversation. 

It was a harlequin peacock and apart from a large white spot on the face and part of the tail, the rest was ... normal, that is a blue peacock with a green tail! 

There were other unique peacocks as well as numerous animals like her. 

She would never have believed that there could be so many! 

She still had to do the counting, but they were not few! Shen was taken to a cozy wooden house and placed on a large mattress. 

"Once the wound is disinfected and bandaged, it will heal and with adequate nutrition it will recover!" A purple peacock said. 

Violet? Purple!? Whatever color it was was strange. 

Mei rubbed her eyes several times and even thought that the vegetable spoiled as a side effect had made her become color blind! 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Wei! I am a purple peacock and I would like you to stop making that absurd expression ..... you make me laugh! I mean in a good way! Not to take or criticize your albinism in any way!” Said the peacock in question. 

"And I thought I was weird! Thanks to you I can feel normal! Can I tell you that you are beautiful? I had never met anyone like you!” Mei said.

Wei immediately understood that there was neither lie nor sarcasm in what the feline had just said and smiled. 

“Thank you! I and most of the peacocks were raised by humans so if we tell you to do it one way, listen to us because we know them very well!” The bird said as he filled a bowl with food. 

"Received! But I would like to become independent ......... as far as a prisoner can be ... so I'll learn all there is to know about humans!” Mei said before putting his head in a jar just for check its contents, intrigued by its strange shape, being disappointed by finding nothing but dust in it. 

"Is it simple curiosity or meditate revenge?" Asked a green peacock who had just entered. 

"No revenge! I just want to know them better so I will feel less of a prisoner! Pleasure I am Mei!” Replied the feline trying not to make a face too surprised. 

“My name is Zhuang! Do you know him?” He asked, pointing to the bird lying on the mattress. 

“His name is Shen and he is my friend! He is very scared and he does not trust those he does not know, he told me during the trip. He also knows how to fight, but his family has recently abandoned him so I don't think he will be very happy and sociable at the beginning!” She said first eat quickly and run out of an irrepressible curiosity. She was completely overwhelmed by something, or rather someone, just made a few steps out of the house. 

She was on the softest pillow in the world, but he had to change her mind when she saw two big yellow eyes staring at her. 

"Sorry, I'm learning to fly and landing is still not good for me!" Said the owl in question. 

"My name is Hua! Very pleased!” The bird said, nodding his head. 

"Do you have a stiff neck?" Asked Mei imitating the gesture. "No ... it was ... a sign of respect!" The owl replied in surprise. 

“Why should you bring me respect? We are both prisoners! ..... and albino!” The feline insisted. Although in the last statement he could not hide a tone of bewilderment and surprise. 

There were many other animals like her and Shen!

"I will not let a human change me! I will always remain the kind and carefree young man I have always been! For this reason, all those who are in here with me!” The female owl said, ruffling its feathers to get the earth off its back. 

“It looks like a joke! Experiences change us! It depends only on which road we decide to go!” The feline said seriously. 

"Are you a shaman? Do you foresee the future or anything like that?” Hua asked fearfully. 

"No ....." Mei replied, sitting down on the floor "..... I speak like my grandmother all here!" melancholic. 

"So they killed your family too?" The bird asked cautiously. "How do you know?" Mei asked, bewildered by this question. 

"All those who are here or have remained alone in the world like the two of us, or the family has abandoned them! From what I know there is only one other like us two ....... I can't tell if it's luck or bad luck!” Hua said, smoothing his white feathers. 

"Luck? That? I don't follow you!” Mei asked confused “We have someone to cry who loved us and of which we are guilty of having condemned to death. They don't regret anything!” The owl explained. 

"But they didn't know love! A mother's warm arms and a father's smile! What's worse?” Mei said bitterly “In this situation ....... I think you know!” Hua replied before opening his wings. 

"It was nice to meet you! I'll see you! I have to go. My tree house is over there in case you want to see me again. You too must enter, there is a curfew!” She said before getting up awkwardly in flight. 

Mei put both paws in front of the muzzle so as not to laugh like a fool. 

Maybe even when she was learning to walk it was so funny! ...... Embarrassing! Definitely embarrassing! Thank goodness that only his parents had been the only witnesses of that phase of his growth! 

For two months Mei had been their prisoner, used as a bargaining chip and nothing else! She believed that humans would keep her in a cage forever .... now instead he was in a welcoming place full of kind people ..... she could say that luck was turning in her direction!

She ran into the house she had left behind and saw that the lights had been turned off. Shen seemed to sleep peacefully, they must have treated him while she was away. 

He had told him little and nothing about himself, concentrating on listening more to her stories about happy childhood spent in a loving family. B

But who was that peacock really? Above all, did it matter now? 

Yet he could in no way appease such a curiosity that he would not in the least have influenced the future, given that a human was set to control their lives! 

The brief conversation she had with Hua made her think. 

She had told herself the owl unable to fly decently that experiences change people! So whoever met in that new place would have known him in a different light! 

She too had changed. 

Having become a prisoner in an unknown country, without the guidance of her parents anymore ...... she would have made it clear to that excrement that she called herself her master that there was no joke with her! ..... but it would not be been more the same without a guide! 

Indeed, perhaps she could succeed in being truly her without the demoralizing and nagging influence of a parent who criticizes and controls every single day of your life! She would have missed it, but becoming independent was part of growing up, whatever happened! He sat on the bed next to Shen trying to decide whether to sleep on the floor or beside him.

It wasn't his kind, but that didn't change the fact that he was a boy! 

People there could have had a bad idea about her if they saw her sleeping next to a male on the first day! 

Peacock, but male, opposite sex! Was this more unnerving or the idea of sleeping on the floor? 

Not that the cage was very clean, but not having the slightest choice it had to adapt! In the end he decided to give it a high shot and sleep comfortably. 

She lay down beside the peacock, taking a part of his blanket. It wasn't cold, but he hated hearing it while he was fast asleep! 

Shen heaved a sigh, as if he had noticed her, but since he seemed to sleep soundly Mei didn't care. 

She thought back to those days spent in his company and smiled at the idea of having found a new friend! 

Of course, even that place seemed to portend future, new and lasting friendships, but something inside her told her that the bond created with Shen during those days of travel would remain forever something unique!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!   
> Some of the animals I refer to exist in reality, while others do not!   
> Let me know what you think!   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	4. House?

Voices. 

And so many colors. 

The awakening was worse than he thought! Shen slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see a peacock ... purple? And another green! Was she in heaven? 

“Hi I'm Wei!" Said the purple peacock "And he is Zhuang!" He said pointing to the other who glared at the newcomer. 

Shen couldn't help but look back. 

"Where am I? Who are you? ”He asked, scared. 

"Come to think of it, we're just collector's pieces of a crazy human, but since it might seem depressing, I'm just saying: friends!" Replied Wei calmly. 

“What do you want from us, Derek?" Shen asked cautiously. 

"Our only plumage is what it uses to become rich, so I think the most appropriate answer is: want to get rich and don't care about the means it uses to achieve that goal!" Wei said, not at all upset. 

The white peacock looked down and felt its chest, locating, under the robe, a large bandage on its side. 

A damp rag fell from his head. 

Most likely they had used it to lower his body temperature, even though he felt the same, still feverish. 

"Are you hungry?" Zhuang asked, handing Shen a bowl full of rice. 

Wei could not hold back a laugh, not even Bao, the brown panda, had ever eaten so quickly in his life! 

“How old are you?" Shen asked curiously. "I am thirty, while he is older than five!" Zhuang replied, pointing to his friend. 

The white peacock looked around cautiously. 

"Your friend came out a while ago, talking to Hua, an owl," Wei said, answering unintentionally to one of the many questions that haunted Shen's mind.

"Perhaps you wanted to say: he is recovering from the blow that Hua gave her by rushing them on!" Zhuang pointed out, unable to suppress a laugh. 

He had witnessed the whole scene and it was nothing short of hilarious!

"Feel Shen ...." Wei drew the attention of the newcomer "... I guess these are not kitchen knives !?" He said pointing to the throwing knives of the white peacock. 

"Or that that is not an exhibition spear that you stole from some museum!" He nodded, remaining the same surprised 

" _Are these humans so stupid? How did they not notice the weapons I hid in their clothes during that hateful medical examination?”_ He asked himself. 

“Can you fight?" The tone that Zhaung used to ask such a question did not promise anything good. 

“Some problems? I can defend myself, that's all!” Shen stated, unable to hide his growing concern. 

Was he in danger? At the moment he wouldn't even have been able to raise a wing, so the situation was in favor of the other two. 

This meant only one thing: he had to act with his head and not be guided by instinct! For this he remained in bed, pretending not to be frightened in the least, with the hope that the two would drink it. 

Before anyone else could speak a hurricane, I enter the room and overturn a table full of dishes. That hurricane was two young peacocks and Shen swore that his beak was completely wide open as he stared in disbelief at the two newcomers. 

"Nice to meet you, I am Yong, while he is Hong!" Said one "We are the twins!" They said in chorus. Both had their tails open and so Shen could see them well. 

Yong looked like a normal peacock, except for a white spot in the center of the tail just behind the head. Even the blue neck had a large white patch, as if a painter had forgotten to finish his work! 

Hong was just an incomplete job! His neck had a small blue patch and the rest was white, but what struck him was the tail! It was half normal, if he could call it that, since he had nothing different from another peacock, but the other half was completely white!

"How old are you?" He asked curiously. "Twenty-three ..... pleasure, I'm Shen!" He answered automatically. 

"Think a little! We fifteen!” Yong said happily. "We remain the youngest of the group!" His brother exulted. 

"Guys now Shen must rest! You will get to know him better tomorrow and in the coming days! Hurry up, there's a curfew!” Wei said, gently pushing the two young men. 

"Poulter!" Hong said. "Breakers!" "We love you too! Night!” Zhuang said before closing the door. 

"Tomorrow we will find you an accommodation! For now, rest!” Wei said before turning off the candle and leaving the room. 

Shen put his head on the broken pillow. So many things had happened in so little time that he felt dizzy! 

He was not alone! They too were albinos .... more or less! 

No, it wasn't what struck him ... they were different, yet they didn't seem as unhappy as he felt! 

Perhaps they saw it from another point of view, like Mei? Could he also learn to love himself? Could he live life with happiness? 

To be understood! Don't be judged! 

He fell asleep happy after so long. He couldn't wait to meet others like him and make new friends! 

After all, this prison looked more like what it had always wanted, a home, a real family!

*

It was the morning sun that, entering through the window, stroked his plumage with a thread of heat and made him wake up. Shen sat up. 

He felt much better! 

The wound still hurt, but not so much that it took his breath away. 

A part of the mattress next to him was still warm, a sign that someone had slept next to him. He was surprised by the fact that he didn't get angry at all with the idea, on the contrary, he was curious to find out who he was! 

Curiosity won over him a second time and although with difficulty, he left the house. The garden was splendid and immense. 

A little further on there was a forest, only there were a few trees scattered here and there and a multitude of bushes and flower beds full of flowers. 

Many houses were scattered among the vegetation. 

As he looked around, Shen felt the strange sensation of being observed. 

A Gong Men always happened, that's why he had become so adept at understanding when someone was staring at him. 

He turned and saw a large harlequin peacock. 

He was older than he. Evidence was the long mustache that hung from the sides of the beak and the serious but serene expression on his face, unlike the bursting energy of Hong and Yong! 

“Hi Shen, I'm Kang, the oldest peacock in the reserve!" Said the bird. 

"Reserve?" Asked Shen curiously, forgetting manners. 

"Yes, humans call our prison that way. It is a vast wooded area that allows us to move around comfortably, but the margins are covered with traps and high walls to prevent us from escaping! ”The peacock explained. 

He had to be harlequin like the twins, only he had only a small white spot on his chest and on the tail he was "normal". 

Shen's legs gave way and he would have fallen to the ground if Kang hadn't caught him. That unwanted embrace turned out to be more pleasant than expected. 

The elderly peacock had an affectionate and delicate touch, just like what a father should have! Kang made him sit on a hollow log 

"Calm down and rest! When you feel like getting back on your feet, I'll walk you to bed!” Kang said, kneeling on the ground, but holding the young man unconscious firmly. 

Shen put his head on the peacock's shoulder and felt a new sensation crossing his guts as he lay between his wings, but he couldn't explain what it was! 

Suddenly he came back to himself and turned away abruptly. 

"S-sorry! "I haven't fully recovered from the trip yet!" Since when did you stutter? Shen mentally asked himself.

"Here, you have to eat if you want to come back in strength” said the elderly peacock, sitting down next to him and handing the boy a sweet treat. 

Shen accepted it very willingly and this reminded him of when he and Zhan had breakfast together at the palace. 

Races to those who finished their rations first, food wars ....... perhaps, the wolf would have been the only one to miss him! 

Until he came back, of course! 

Although he was fully aware that it would take time to convince everyone and formulate a plan with a good chance of success! 

Shen noticed that Kang had just finished his ration and then quickly ate the dessert. Until that moment he had taken for granted the right to eat well and to satiety, but now that tart looked like the best gift in the world! 

Shen ardently hoped that things in the reserve were different from what he had faced during the trip! 

Kang smiled, offering him a secure support with a wing and accompanied him to their home, to the bed, and as soon as the white peacock found himself under the warm blankets he instantly fell into a peaceful sleep. 

"Brother! It's nice to see that when there are newcomers you are extremely early risers! It is from the dawn that you are here!” Said Wei laughing “You who are expert: can he recover?” Zhuang asked as soon as he left his room. 

"Sure! We just need to disinfect the wound regularly and ..." "I didn't mean that!” The green peacock interrupted Kang with a scowl. 

"He is terrified of creating new ties, but I saw that he yearns to be loved! If Mei has told the truth, it will be difficult, but in the end he will stop despising himself and he will love himself for what he is and maybe he will be able to trust” Kang said seriously observing the sleeping white peacock. 

"Good because I don't want it to end up like the last time!" Zhuang said nervously. Kang sighed. 

The episode to which the green peacock referred had happened a short time before. A jackal had been captured that had nothing to do with anything. No one knew the reason for such action on Derek's part, but everyone had decided to welcome it, but it was. 

But the canid knew how to fight! He had wounded many animals before the reserve guards intervened by killing him. 

In there everyone was peaceful and that scared them a lot. Now a new warrior had arrived! 

With the only difference that he was different too! Kang hoped with all his heart that he could become a reference guide for him as he was for many of those present.

Only then did he notice the absence of the young cat named Mei. 

She was also young, but she was much more sociable and open than the peacock. "Brother!" He called out to Kang. 

From a corridor Wei peeped out with his face shaped like a question mark "While I prepare lunch you could call my children who have been hanging around all morning!" He said resignedly. 

"I'm surprised we haven't called in the guards yet for some of their stunts, instead!" Wei said, coming out at a fast pace. 

"Let me guess ... I have to go and see where the newcomer ended up?" Zhuang said that he had just come down from the upper floor. 

"We will not be blood relatives, but we understand each other perfectly brother!" Kang said, laughing amused by the fact that his friend had no words to understand his desires.

*

An imposing castle overlooked this vast expanse of vegetation, where the animals lived. 

It was very old, but no less resistant. 

Derek lived there since an idea, considered absurd by all, had crossed his mind: to have under his control unique animals, so that everyone could admire them! 

It was not bad, given that in these times the extravagant attracted people like bees with honey! 

He was now a powerful and respected gentleman. 

There was only one thing that did not go as planned: the heir! 

As a control freak he had spent years thinking how to instruct his son, how to feed the genius he would inherit from him, only to be miserably disappointed when his wife had given him a girl! 

She had been punished for this, but not by him, no. She had simply died in childbirth! A secondary problem had presented itself with the blood of his own blood since the daughter had an opposite character with respect to his: always kind and smiling, ready to help others! He had that sickly pity for a man like him! 

For a long time Derek had tried to make that heart warm and young, cold and devoid of pity, but without success. 

So for now he was concerned about expanding his collection by teaching his daughter how to handle the affairs of the kingdom. 

Yes, he was the adviser to the sovereign of those lands and even if he was already thinking about a plan to increase his power, he wanted Rose to show himself up to the family name! 

More than a name, it was the way everyone called him since he had begun to expose the rare pieces of the collection to the public: he was the collector! 

Yet his descendant had proved extremely valuable for his work. 

It was thanks to her that he had succeeded in instilling terror into the hearts of animals, it was thanks to her if he had managed to emerge victorious against the numerous dangers that threatened that world full of anthropomorphic animals! Rose could talk to them. 

He understood what they were saying, he didn't hear only verses and this proved him the first time he went with his father on a mission. 

Thanks to her it was enough to establish the price with her parents and pay to be able to get what she asked for, that is a very rare white lion cub in that case.

Derek could not tell if he had developed this ability simply because he had grown up alongside these animals or simply by divine grace. 

For a while he had asked, now he was only interested in helping him become richer and more powerful. 

Of course, this did not mean that he did not keep it as the most precious treasure! During the missions he made her disguise as a man and had them translated for him by making sure that the animals did not discover that, indeed, he did not understand an accident of what they were growling, croaking, chirping ......... and more ! 

"My Lord!" His old right hand man remained perfectly efficient. "Yes, Mrs. Carmela?" He asked, with not much interest. 

"The white peacock that arrived last night is responding well to first care. In a few days we could expose it to the public“. 

"Tell me, how many peacocks do we have in the reserve?" Derek asked as he scanned the vegetation that extended before his own balcony. 

"Thirty-six sir! And fifty other animals, for a total of eighty-six!” The secretary replied as she checked the numbers written on the register. 

“I promised I would get to the hundreds. I still miss nineteen unique animals! Too many! We need to speed up the times. I ask you a simple question: how many puppies have we sold in these years?” Derek asked. 

"A few hundred ladies!" Said Mrs. Carmela in confusion. 

"If we hadn't sold any animals we would have already reached that figure, then!" The man complained. 

"Lord! You know that travel expenses are huge! We had to do something to support them!” The lady protested, trying to remind her lord of the reasoning she had made years before. 

"I aim for high numbers. But to prevent others from having the same brilliant idea, I made sure that those puppies would never grow up and now I find myself in desperate need of them! Isn't it ironic?” He asked with a hint of Derek sarcasm.

"My Lord!" A servant announced himself as he came running "The King arrived along with Prince William. They wait for you in the throne room!” The poor man said panting. 

"What does the King want?" The secretary asked her boss in surprise. 

"I requested the meeting!" Said Derek "H-how? Why? Business is going well!” Asked Mrs. Carmela worriedly as she could do nothing but look worriedly at her boss. 

Would his thirst for power ever cease? 

He replied calmly "Even if I am at the head of the project I must request the approval of our sovereign ..." he replied as he walked towards the entrance of the balcony "...... and I will have it, do not worry!" Derek said disappearing over the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a new chapter!  
> The characters that I will introduce are really many, but only a few will be fundamental and co-protagonists.  
> Some of the animals I speak of are the result of fantasy, while others really exist!  
> I wanted to thank feller21 for leaving the compliments!  
> This prompted me to decide to update more often!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	5. Family

First morning! 

Cold and hot together! 

The sun that could cook you like a pancake is thwarted by the cold of the night which forces you to turn with a blanket on you! 

If Mei had had a sweater he would have put that on. 

Instead now he had to turn like a bummer for that ..... place! 

Fortunately they were not at all criticized there! All those who had seen from afar had reserved a warm smile or a greeting with their hands! 

He was stunned when he saw a huge white buffalo watering the plants in his garden. "Day!" The cat said timidly. 

"Look look! The newcomer! Pleasure I am Ning, you must be Mei!” Said the bovine laying some gardening tools. 

"Either they made an official announcement, or this place is so small that the news spreads in less than twelve hours!" Mei said still awed by the enormous size of the stranger. 

"No small! Very few new animals are caught and when it happens we all gather together to decide where to build their new home. I heard they took another peacock!” Ning said sitting on a boulder. 

"Yes, it's called Shen! He was abandoned by his family!” Mei replied wondering why he was saying that particular. 

"You were abandoned too?" Asked the buffalo. She nodded her head. 

“You are lucky! My parents sold me to these wicked humans when I was just a puppy! Bring the good memories of your memory forever! Guard them as the most precious treasure because it is what they are! But live life to the full and happily because I'm sure that's what they wanted!” Ning said strangely cheerful. 

"Thank you!" Said Mei, who suddenly felt extremely happy. She ran away immediately after making a respectful bow.

The feline stopped at the door of the house where his friend was when he saw a stranger with a familiar appearance! 

A peacock was passing a damp patch on Shen's forehead which seemed to be sound asleep. 

"Day!" Mei said timidly. The stranger turned and smiled at her. 

How could prisoners be so happy? 

She had to find out! This would be his main goal! 

"Hello Mei, my name is Kang and I am the oldest resident of the reserve who is the vast wooded area in which humans have locked us up!" The peacock explained. 

The colors of Kang were splendid, except for the white desire on the chest ...... and on the tail. There! 

Yes, that was the one who had welcomed them on arrival! 

Mei wandered around the room for a long time, before sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Shen. 

"How are you?" He asked worriedly. 

"It will recover! He just needs a lot of rest!” Kang replied as he checked a large pot on the fire. The white peacock began to stir in its sleep. 

Mei stared at him, not knowing what to do. In his entire life he had lived with his parents and they had always taken care of her, so she wasn't very good at taking care of others! 

Kang sat next to Shen and began to gently massage his belly. 

Mei stared at the strange scene. 

Why would a stranger take so much interest in another stranger? 

Then he realized: that old peacock knew what Shen was going through! 

Apparently the youngest had recently been abandoned by his family and perhaps he too had passed by! He was offering free support, understanding and love without asking for anything in return! 

Everyone in the reserve respected him, which was why he had made the speech upon their arrival. From the beginning Mei had not shown fear in front of him. 

Her instinct told her she could trust. 

Now he also understood why: Kang behaved like a loving parent! 

Even though she was great for such attention she had never scorned them and now that her parents had died, she missed them! 

But that peacock was unique! He did not know Shen, yet he treated him as if he had raised him and he was extremely kind to her too. 

It seemed that Shen thought the same way because he calmed down almost immediately and continued to sleep peacefully.

Kang went to the back garden and returned to the room with a rag in his hand. Mei looked around. 

It was all united, living room with kitchen, but still remained very pretty as a home. The second floor also had to be inspected, but since she was a prisoner there was time to look around! 

"Lunch is ready, go and take a seat before my children eat everything!" Kang said, lifting the pot and heading towards the back garden. 

Lunch? But if she hadn't even had breakfast! She must have been really exhausted from sleeping until so late! 

Mei followed him and was unable not to remain open-mouthed at such a spectacle: twelve peacocks were in front of her! 

They were all unique thanks to their plumage and recognized Wei and Zhuang sitting next to a lady who was the only one besides the two to be an adult. 

So to speak, given that the others had to be all between the age of twenty ..... apart from two boys who seemed to be between sixteen or eighteen! 

Among the young there were only three girls and they also had a singular plumage. He sat down next to a black peacock and had to make an enormous effort not to fix it, so he began to examine the cutlery as if they were an important archaeological discovery! 

"Guys she is ...." "Mei!" A chorus of voices interrupted the peacock. 

"Where are the manners? Introduce yourself!” Kang said sternly. 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fai!" He said who was at the side of the cat. 

"I am Yong and he is my twin brother Hong!" One of the two boys said embracing his brother affectionately. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Shuang the big sister of these two earthquakes!" A young white peacock said. 

"Very pleased, my name is Juan and I am a cameo peacock!" A bird said whose plumage looked brown. 

"I am Dong the opal peacock!" Said another bird whose colors were not extremely bright, in fact, not at all! 

"To complete the collection there is me, the specifying peacock named Tai!" He happily said a green and brown peacock.

"What are you saying? My sister and I are the highlight! My name is Xian, while she is my elder sister Xing!” Said a completely white peacock while affectionately clutching the wing of a peacock also of the same color. 

"Wei and Zhuang has already known them, so let me introduce you to my wife Lu-Chu!" Kang said as he sat beside his beloved. 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mei! We had heard of you, the Bo bat, Shen and the wolf Syaoran many days ago, but only now the master has allowed you to join us!" Said Lu-Chu.

"With Shen you do the amazing fourteen number! I had never seen so many peacocks gathered in one place! Let's say that the first peacock of my life I met him only a few days ago!” Mei said starting to eat a delicious rice. 

"His name is Shen, isn't it?" Xian asked curiously. 

"Yes, but I've known him for very little! It was the last one to be captured before they brought us here!” Mei said immediately after finishing his plate. 

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. 

"You just did it!" Fai said and then put a wing in front of his beak in a desperate attempt to stifle the laughter for his joke. 

The eyes of the others urged her to talk so Mei continued “Why did you invite me to eat with you if I'm not part of the family? I mean, I'm a feline, not a bird, let alone a peacock!” Mei said perplexed. 

"Darling, it doesn't matter! You are very young and because of this I believed you could make friends with some of my children to better settle in! ”Lu-Chu said as he affectionately clutched her husband's wing. "Oh!" The cat exclaimed in surprise. "To contradict your assertion of before, there are thirty-six peacocks in the reserve!" Fai said once the plate was emptied. 

"And as icing on the cake I tell you a fantastic thing!" Xian said that he was doing his best not to laugh "There is a peacock almost identical to Shen in the reserve!" "Are you serious?" Mei asked in surprise. 

"Yes! Even if the red of his feathers is slightly darker than Shen's!” Xing said, sending a reproachful look to his brother.

"It's called Sheng!" Yong said jumping on the chair "But he already knew about Shen's arrival!" Hong continued "And he can't wait to meet him!" Yong concluded. 

*

Once lunch was over, Mei found herself in the middle of a game of hide and seek. 

It was surprise! 

Because given their age he believed that boys didn't want to play such a childish game, but the entreaties and pleading looks of the twins finally got the better of them! 

"Three .... two ... one .... arrival!" The feline screamed before starting to run through the thick vegetation at the back of the house. 

She moved fast and silent and finally saw something! 

She had misfired! It was just a white feather! Given the large number of white peacocks, she couldn't be surprised, but she wondered how the hell she couldn't find them! 

They were white for jupiter! Most of them at least! 

But among the green shrubs they would have had to jump to the eye even before ...... he could not finish the thought that fell ruinously to the ground. 

What had he stumbled into? Or rather, in who, since the fall was followed by an offended voice "It is not at all nice to trample on other people's tails!" Yong complained, poking his head out from a pile of dry leaves. 

"Sorry ... I didn't see you!" Mei said, unable not to blush. "If you thought we would make it easy just because you are new, then you are mistaken!" Yong said taking off his leaves.

"It's easy! See how I find them all in less than half an hour!” Mei said proud and stubborn as ever. The boy laughed and decided to go to his brother aware that the newcomer would lose the bet. 

Even if they were prisoners the dangers were not lacking and they had all developed an excellent camouflage technique in order to escape those poachers who, out of pure luck, managed to sneak into the reserve! 

"Is anybody there?" A voice made stronger by the echo caught his attention. Yong stopped in front of a natural hole in the ground near a tree. 

"The bad wolf!" She replied merrily to the question before. 

"The newcomer is messed up!" He hummed as he saw Mei sitting on the bottom. "Stop making jokes! I just realized that walking without looking ahead is extremely dangerous! Wouldn't you be helping me out, please?” Mei asked pridefully. 

"All right! Stand on that root and grab my wing!” Yong finally said. 

Somehow the young man managed to pull her out of that hole and the feline, after thanking him, resumed her work, even more motivated than before: in order not to show that she was incapable she would have found them all in even less time than she had previously said!

*

Shen woke up with a great hunger and with surprise saw that a steaming plate was already on the cabinet beside the bed. 

As he ate he heard voices coming from the room above "We have to build houses and they think of hide-and-seek!" I think Mei will do well a little distracted! And above all, for now we have a free place for each of the new arrivals, so we can act calmly!” A strange but feminine voice said. 

"So you would be Shen!" The voice startled him and Shen could not suppress a groan of pain at having suddenly stiffened and thus strained the healing wound. 

He turned and really believed he was dreaming. 

A peacock almost identical to him stood in front of him. 

Black beak and red eyes, although the red of the feathers of the head and irises was not as bright as his own, but the resemblance remained the same astonishing! 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Sheng!" The stranger said. 

Shen sat up and put his mobile plate down. 

"My pleasure! Forgive my confusion, but it does something to note how similar we are!” Shen said, unable to stop studying him through his eyes. 

"I understand you! I didn't fully believe Yong and Hong's words so far!” Sheng replied. "Did they both tell you about me?" Shen asked curiously. 

“The most unlikely news arrives and spreads in this place only thanks to them! To make you understand: they knew of your arrival together with the other two new ones, three days before you arrived!” Sheng explained. 

"How is this possible!" Shen asked, unable to mask the surprise in his own voice "I think it's because they are good at eavesdropping! The guards guarding this place have a long tongue!” Sheng said. 

lHumans?" Shen asked. The other nodded.

"I see you showed up!" Wei said as he came down to the ground floor. 

Shen stood up. 

"Look, you should stay at rest again ...... or if you want you can go out for a walk!" He corrected the purple peacock seeing the young man ignore him completely and then go out. 

"How long have you been here?" Shen asked Sheng. 

"Since I was three! Kang raised me! My brothers arrived with the passage of time, others were already there!” The other answered as he looked at nature. 

"Brothers?" Shen asked. "Yes, not of blood, but the two older peacocks in the reserve, Kang and Tai, have raised us, forming, with their wives, two great distinct families!” Sheng explained. 

"I understand!" Shen said only. A sound of hurried footsteps and Shen saw someone pass so fast that he could only see a black spot, and immediately afterwards Mei followed him, begging the stranger to stop. 

Both went into the bush and the cries of the feline became weaker and weaker as it moved away. That place was really immense! 

"That was Fai, the bronze colored peacock!" Sheng said answering many questions from Shen. 

"How many prisoners are there besides me and you?" Shen asked curiously. 

"Many! I've never counted them, but we're not few! Every captured animal is rare and unique, or simply, Derek, our master, likes it!” Sheng said. 

Shen felt his anger rise in his chest at the mention of the word "master". 

He didn't belong to anyone! Let alone a slimy human! 

He was about to respond when Mei's words came back to him: " _Now think about surviving, then we'll take care of the escape plan!"_ Yes! He had to concentrate without letting himself panic and think clearly. 

If he had attracted human attention he would have been less free to act! 

He decided to change the subject and Mei helped him find a rather effective way. "What were those two doing? A speed race?” He asked curiously. 

"No, they were playing hide and seek! I was at Tai, that's why I didn't join them!” Sheng replied.

"To play? Is that how you spend your time?” Shen asked bored and surprised at the same time. 

"No! The younger ones enjoy provoking the guards and playing among themselves! But if you want to pass the time there are many things to do here!” Sheng replied. "Like?" Shen asked more and more curiously. 

"Fishing, gardening, growing fruit and vegetables, chopping wood and building furniture, planning the construction of new homes for newcomers ......! Not forgetting the trips in the village!” At that statement Shen raised his crest and bent his head to the side asking for an explanation through his eyes. 

"We were captured to be pieces of a unique collection! This is why Derek occasionally makes us admire in the village when humans hold parties or set up big stalls to sell! They keep us in chains, yes! But it is one of the rare moments during which we leave this place and give us the chance to see the world around us with our eyes!” Sheng said that he understood the silent question of the other. 

"Look Shen, I have to go now! We need to start building homes for newcomers, including you! You go home that you still have to recover from the journey, see you around!” Sheng said before disappearing into the thick vegetation. 

This Derek was wicked! 

He had deluded himself into living well while holding them in chains and segregated in a large cage! 

As soon as he recovered, he would have made it clear once and for all the grave mistake that that human had made in threatening his parents and capturing him! "What an ugly wax! Does the wound still hurt or did you just wake up badly?” Mei asked making him lose ten years in ten milliseconds. 

"But you ... weren't you playing ?!" Shen asked, unable to contain a grin. 

"Yes! And in the end I swept! Are you good at hiding yourself? Because they made the task much harder for me than I could have imagined!” Mei said happily. 

"I'll do it! I noticed that you met new friends!” Shen said, trying to hide his impatience. He too burned with the desire to meet as many animals as possible! "Are cute! Especially Yong and Hong ... they completely repainted Xian!” The feline explained, unable not to laugh.

"I don't follow you!" Shen admitted raising the crest. 

"Xian is a white peacock and the two pests have thought of using it as a canvas, spilling the entire contents of a barrel full of blue paint on them! It was hilarious!” Mei said trying to hold back the laughter. 

"I've already met the two young hurricanes! What do you say if you introduce me to everyone you've met so far tonight?” Shen asked. 

"Tonight? Why not now?” Mei asked in amazement. 

"I am very tired and the injury still causes me a lot of trouble, so I prefer to rest in order to meet the other animals in the reserve later!” Shen said, starting to head towards his new home. 

"All right! See you tonight then, I have to go and see if someone else has turned into a painting!” twins joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New friends can be seen on the horizon!   
> And the surprises don't end there!   
> I wish everyone a good evening   
> X-98


	6. We are happy

There was a festive air in the reserve. 

The various animals, after cooking for most of the afternoon, were heading towards the main square where large events were usually held and where they were far enough from the eyes of the guards who guarded the borders, to give them a little sensation of privacy. 

Mei had spent most of her time at Hua's house. 

Her presence had not been very helpful since, not knowing the recipe for owl sweets, she had failed to help her much with the preparation. 

But in spite of everything he could have known her better, as well as finding something that would pass the time faster in view of the party that would take place that evening. 

Hua was young and despite everything they were similar enough to make the feline think she could establish a long and lasting friendship with her. 

Moreover, the owl had clarified many doubts and explained some of the rules of the reserve, as well as telling her about some extraordinary facts, or rather ..... that they considered such! 

From what he had understood it was a custom to celebrate the arrival of new animals. And it could also be years between one arrival and another, in fact, she and the others were the first to be captured after so many years during which not even one arrival was recorded! 

It would have been better if the time had continued to increase for poor Mei, while she was thinking about her family, but since she did not intend to be overwhelmed by the disastrous events of the last few months she had decided to try, at least, to settle down and make new friends. 

While waiting patiently for Hua to finish tidying up all the sweets on the cart with which he would transport them, Mei realized the large number of felines in the reserve. 

Lions, pumas, servals, tigers ... there was even another leopard! 

Indeed, two if you really wanted to be fussy. 

But what struck her most was the learning of the disproportionately high number of peacocks in the reserve! Surely Shen wouldn't be bored!

Unfortunately the preparations made sure that everyone ran from one side of the forest to the other to better organize the party. 

So the feline had not yet spoken to any of them, apart from Ning, but it would soon be redone as soon as evening came. 

Hopeful of having a pleasant evening, Mei entered Hua's house, wishing to be able to help at least in the transport of sweets.

*

It was dark in that country soon. 

Or Shen had slept more than expected. 

Zhuang and Wei had given him clean clothes, and even though cotton didn't drive him crazy, he had finally decided to change. 

The infection had passed, and even though the wound still hurt, it was quite bearable. He stood for several minutes staring at his weapons, undecided whether to take them with him or not. 

Finally he put the metal gloves on his feet and placed the blades in a bag hanging on his belt tied to his waist, leaving only the guan dao in the house. 

The precaution was never too much for a place that still did not know well! Kang was waiting for him outside and at his side there was a beautiful peacock. 

"Shen, I am pleased to introduce you to my wife Lu-Chu!" Kang said with a warm smile. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady! I am ..... Shen!” The white peacock said with a bow. 

He had decided to keep his true identity secret, but he wouldn't forget his manners! "Shen bow is not needed! Even for me it is nice to know you and above all to see that you are recovering! Once in the reserve the humans don't touch us anymore, so you can feel comfortable!” Lu-Chu said before walking towards the meeting point. 

"Now that you are back in strength, we have decided to organize a dinner together to give you the chance to meet as many people as possible and make sure that others also know you!" Kang said after a while that they were walking. 

"I will try to get to know as many people as possible!" Shen said, trying to mask the curiosity that was devouring him. 

"I don't think you will succeed! We are so many!” Lu-Chu said, laughing. 

There! The dear little wife had given the coup de grace! 

Shen had to use all his self-control not to start running towards the clearing where everyone had gathered as soon as he saw her in the distance. 

He was no longer a child, but it was the first time in a long time that excitement took over!

Once there, Kang invited him to stand next to Mei and the other two newcomers on a large boulder so they could see the others and be seen. 

"Brothers and friends of mine, they have recently joined our great family! Let me introduce you: Shen, Mei, Syaoran and Bo!” The peacock said, indicating the four newcomers. 

"Let's try to welcome them the best!" A peacock said between the green and the brown, coming forward "I am Tai, the specifying peacock. I welcome you! And I toast in your honor so you can start a new, happy and long life!” Tai said raising a glass. Everyone imitated him and was delighted. 

"Do they have alcohol?" Mei asked Shen. 

"You'll find that not all humans are as wicked as those you traveled with!" One of them has sympathy with us. 

It is only thanks to him that we have been granted things that we could not even remotely think of before! 

”A black peacock explained as he approached. 

"He is Fai! One of Tai's sons!” Mei said. Shen greeted him but concentrated on all the others present. 

There were numerous cats, birds, reptiles and cattle! 

If they weren't albinos like him they were still one of a kind! 

But the thing that struck him most was seeing so many white peacocks! 

Now he understood why humans called Derek "the collector"! Anyone would have laughed at receiving the news of the existence of so many albino peacocks, because it was unthinkable that a large number existed since they were extremely rare. 

"So you would be the new one!" Tai said approaching Shen with a big smile on his beak. 

"Yes, but apparently I'm not the only white peacock in existence ..." Shen replied, not knowing whether to be friendly or hostile. 

"No, you are unique only in spirit! I met your friend, she told me you are a warrior!” Tai said from whose eyes only a great curiosity shone through.

“If I may ask, who were you before you came here?" Shen trembled at that question, but tried to come up with an answer quickly so as not to make the peacock suspicious. 

“Just a mercenary looking for some fruitful work to allow me to get by. Fighting has allowed me to get by in all these years ... Until now!” Said Shen, trying to look as casual as possible in an attempt to mask his lie. 

"I don't think you've ever met humans before! I also have to admit that Derek proved very smart in catching his prey! This is why nobody in China is aware of the existence of his race! My name is Chao and I am Tai's younger brother!” A green peacock said, however, with most of the eyes of the large tail feathers, white. 

"And he is Feng!" Tai added, pointing to a black peacock with the same characteristic of Chao for when it concerned his long rump-like coverts. 

"Enchanted!" Shen said with a sail of sarcasm that the others didn't guess. 

Because he really was! 

They weren't white, but something "strange" they had too! 

"We apologize, this evening was organized to allow you and other newcomers to make new friends. There are many other boys your age, go and meet them, we will have time to talk!” Tai said as he headed towards the large buffet that was in the center of the square. 

Shen made to reach Mei but was blocked by two white peacocks "Pleasure Shen! I am Xian and she is my elder sister Xing!" The peacock smiled "And there is also Lang Min!" He added pointing to another female with bright colors, in stark contrast to his own. 

Shen turned and remained speechless in front of Lang Min, a young lady whose youth accentuated the feminine features of the body and the bright colors of her plumage. "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen at a glance. They are worthless for one, but priceless for two. What are they?” Sheng asked, coming up from practically nothing. "I hate riddles!" Shen said, looking badly at his twin. 

"The love! Can I ask you why you can always do riddles that have nothing to do with the speech?!” Xian asked. "You believe it!" Sheng insisted. 

"You heard Chu!" "Certainly Zhi!" Two peacocks ... partially white. 

The first having a blue spot on the neck as well as for the tail, but green and being white for the rest. The second one, on the other hand, was only slightly blue in color on the neck, with beautiful snow white coverts. 

"Arrogance is an obvious weakness in you!" Zhi said. 

"It is clear that Shen does not have much experience with females, otherwise he would not be so rigid!" "Shut up!" Sheng said, very tempted to make the two young people eat their own words again.

"Congratulations! You are the tops in putting people at ease!” Xing reproached them. "It's an innate gift!" Chu said proudly. 

"Already! Also don't understand the sarcasm .... apparently! "Xian said, barely holding back the laughter. 

"Jiang, Jun! Come here to meet Shen!” Sheng shouted, calling two other white peacocks. "They are brothers! Jiang is one year older than Jun!” Zhi said presenting the two newcomers to Shen. 

"Pleasure!" The brothers said in chorus. Jiang barely had a few green feathers, as well as Jun, whose color, however, was black. 

"Thank you for this warm welcome. I hope our friendships can do nothing but get stronger before we get out of here!” Shen said. 

“Get out?" Xian asked confused. "Impossible!" Chu admitted. 

"Nothing is impossible!" Shen contradicted him. 

"You have something in mind!" Jun said, looking at the newcomer so deeply that he was uncomfortable. 

"You can be an investigator when you grow up!" Jiang scoffed. "If you have it you can share it, if you share it you don't have it!” Said Shuang. 

"Please don't answer!" Xian said, praying to everyone present. 

"The food!" Xing answered, completely ignoring his brother. 

“Any object!" Jun said. "But are you serious?" Jiang asked his brother, looking at him wrong. "Was I wrong?" He asked confused. 

"It's the secret! Geniuses!” Xian replied that he always managed to get the prompt answer to Sheng's puzzles. "Hey! It is not our fault that his riddles are complicated!” Jun protested. 

"You should be more patient with their brother!" Xing scolded him. "But I don't have it with them! Only with Sheng's puzzles!” Xian complained. 

"When they are too light, nobody accepts them!" Sheng said before starting to run through the trees chased by a furious Xian. 

“Those two live a relationship that oscillates between love and hate, even if the second one gets the upper hand most of the time!" Chu said before starting to eat a dumpling. 

"Xing, Jun, Jiang and Zhi!" Chu called them. The respondents turned around. "I would say we have to explain something vital to Shen, don't you think?" The peacock asked with an extremely serious air to make Shen worry. 

"What is it?" He asked more anxiously than the latter. Despite suspicions, Shen eventually followed his new friends to a destination that only they seemed to know.

Despite the darkness the full moon shining in the sky made the ground visible so that none of the group fell badly to the ground. 

Shen saw a huge stone building appear in front of them after about twenty minutes of walking. 

Chu waved him down and followed him and he obeyed. 

At the base of that wall there was a large iron gate that most likely served as an entrance for those who came from the outside world. Shen felt cold when he saw two humans with large spears in their hands guarding. 

"They are Fred and Mike, the twins' favorite targets!" Zhi said as he lurked close to Chu and Shen, hiding in a large bush a few feet away from the guards. 

"Targets?" Shen asked perplexed "Did you hear about Xian !?" Chu asked. Shen nodded. 

"Well, those two know well what happened to Hong and Yong! They are the humans who spend more time in the reserve than all the others, it was enough for the twins to memorize their movements to be able to make a joke!” Zhi explained. 

"You males always get lost in chatter!" Xing complained reaching them "This is a valuable lesson for newcomers! Watch carefully!” He then said to Shen. 

He obeyed and saw Jun and Jiang approach the humans with all the calm of the world. "What are we starting with?" Asked the first one. "Do not panic! It's just a demonstration!” The second replied. 

The guards immediately stood at attention, scanning the two birds as if they were extremely dangerous. For their part, the peacocks kept a safe distance. 

Humans had spears, better not risk it. 

They began to speak out loud "Where does salmon reproduce?" Asked Jun "In the river where he was born!" Replied Jiang and then burst out laughing with his brother. "Wait!" Jun said. "I don't move!" Jiang took him around. "The evil that no bird can suffer!" The child said. "I know! I know! .....” the major seemed to have the answer, but he couldn't catch it! 

"Of course! Toothache!” Jiang finally said with enthusiasm to start laughing with his brother again. 

While the two peacocks were told of cooked and raw Shen heard the humans making bizarre comments "How come we ended up here?" He asked who was called Fred "To guard the birds?" Mike asked stroking the thick beard.

"Exactly!" Fred confirmed. "A divine punishment, it seems!" The other distraught replied. 

"Not only during the day, but even at night these nuisances have to squawk like crazy!" Fred complained. 

"Do you understand?" Chun asked Shen. 

He asked a question to confirm his suspicions "They don't understand us?" “You can tease them, insult them as much as you like and they will never react!” Zhi said as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world, which apparently was ...... 

"But Derek ...... he spoke .... with me!" Shen said, not fully understanding. "He doesn't even understand a single word! There is only one human who has this ability and who thanks to it has become a friend of ours!” Chu explained, Shen grimaced at the mention of the word "friend". 

"Yes, a friend who locked you up in a huge cage!" He reluctantly thought of making such a relationship with those hairless and featherless beings!

*

What do you notice immediately? 

Certainly not the absence of some white peacocks! 

Especially from Shen! 

But Mei tried not to give himself too much thought, convincing himself that it was much better for him to make new friends. 

It was an attempt to be brave to talk to someone ..... anyone! 

Before now he had never had to interact with anyone outside his family! 

Right, there had been the journey in the company of Shen, but apart from that nothing else! 

Mei had always avoided the crowded places so as not to clash with the malevolent voices on her singular mantle and in the surprised looks of passers-by. But now things had changed completely! 

Most probably most of the animals, since they had grown up in that place, had never lived through his experiences and maybe they didn't even know what a prejudice was because they seemed to be united among themselves! 

On the one hand it was nice to think that they had never been called monsters by other people, but on the other hand it was sad to think that they had lived all their lives in the reserve! 

A large place, with friends and loved ones, but still a cage! She was distracted by her thoughts from an extremely familiar voice "Hi!" There! 

As usual, the others took the first step! Mei mentally cursed herself. 

"Ning! What a pleasure to be able to meet you again!” The feline said contentedly, only to feel frightened finding herself in front of a buffalo slightly smaller than the enormous bison. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pei! While she is Lei! A rare specimen of Golden Tiger incapable of hiding or camouflaging itself with the environment, since I perceived its presence without even having to turn around!” The bovine said, pointing to a tail that emerged from behind him. 

"I hate you!" The cat said, coming out of her hiding place and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I too have problems camouflaging myself!" Mei admitted pointing to her white coat "But not to let me notice!" She said before tipping a glass full of wine over poor Pei. 

"I told you it was cheeky! Do you have to pay?” Ning said enthusiastically. 

Mei asked a silent question to her with a look, which she understood and immediately replied "Bets! It's one of our ways of spending time! In addition to breaking each other's boxes!" "Two minds are better than one right !?" She asked, grinning. "We will become great friends! I feel it!” Lei said with euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here are the new chapters!   
> In this I started presenting many new characters and I hope you don't get confused!  
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	7. A different human

The big day had arrived! 

She ran fast through the corridors of the building, his bare feet making little noise on the cold marble, necessary to prevent anyone from hearing and stopping it. Whenever new animals arrived her father forbade her to enter the reserve to play with her brothers because she still considered them too wild to leave them free, especially near her! No sense for Rose! 

In the end she had managed to elude the guards and now she was running fast towards the great gate that separated her kingdom from that wonderful world. It took him longer than expected to open the iron door simply because his hands were shaking with emotion and he had momentarily forgotten which was the right key ..... Once inside he saw the young Yong and Hong run towards her. 

“Hi Rose!" Said the first. 

“It's been five days since you showed up! Are you punished?” The second asked. "No, I just had a lot of things to do, excuse me!" The young girl lied. 

She had promised never to report the malicious rumors that revolved around them in the realm of humans. She didn't want to be the one to make them suffer! 

“We've run out of color!" Hong protested. 

“Bright red, please!” Yong explained. The girl laughed. 

She had been punished more than once for helping the two young peacocks with their jokes, but since one in particular had succeeded, she had been unable to stop!

The story he thought of went back to when the two peacocks were eight and she was only five. They had taken a barrel full of ink and placed it in precarious balance on the beam of the reserve entrance door. 

The first guard who had even touched the handle would have become an artistic masterpiece! Too bad the victim was his father! 

Derek was not stupid, he knew that the animals had managed to do such a thing only thanks to the help of their daughter, since they possessed the bare minimum to live and the ink was not of vital importance, especially such a quantity! 

Spending a week in the dungeons of the castle had not been a good experience at all, but the joy and enjoyment of such a success had completely conquered Rose, who since then has not missed an opportunity to plot with the two young peacocks. 

For this he winked at his friends, which in their secret language meant yes. 

Perhaps it was not so unique their ways of communicating since, many times, the older animals had managed to sabotage absolutely perfect plans just because they had caught those signals! 

"So where is he?" Rose asked impatiently. 

“I was going to ask you the same question, but for the ink!" Yong replied, looking at the human with curiosity. Perhaps he already knew the answer ...... 

“The new peacock! I wish I could meet him!” His friend explained. 

Full center! Yong led her to her father's house.

Anyone who met greeted the young human with respect and happiness and she returned with equally affection. 

Perhaps her fellow men thought her strange, but it was for the simple fact that among her animal friends she felt at home! 

They stopped behind a bush not far from the entrance to the house to study the situation. A white peacock and a leopard were arguing animatedly about something ..... the three were too far away to understand a single word! 

“Wait! That's Sheng! Where is the newcomer?” Rose asked impatiently. 

“You are spying on my friend! That's Shen! He comes from a distant place called Cuno!” Said Hong “What are you saying! It was Cita! "Yong protested

“Yes ......... sure, like no! The word city without double and accent!” Hong scoffed.

“If anything, it is your brain that has no memory!” His brother accused him. 

“Guys! Don't help me if you start the first Punic war on the mainland!” Rose said trying to appease the two litigants. 

“Sometimes you say nonsense!" Yong observed. 

“You are the one who is ignorant! Now come forward and introduce me!” The human said, pushing the peacock slightly to encourage him. 

“But if you want to meet him, go there and introduce yourself!" Hong complained. "Yes, but you already know it, so you are the best one to introduce it to me!" Rose insisted. 

“If we talk in these terms, it is our father who spent more time together, so it's his turn!" She challenged Yong as he pointed his paws on the ground, resisting.

"Guys!" All three jumped at hearing that voice. 

“What are you doing there? You know it's not okay to eavesdrop on others' speeches!” Zhuang said that he had noticed them from the window and had come down to check on that suspicious behavior. 

Shen approached the green peacock and waited with him for the two young men to come out into the open, while Mei, terrified by a possible joke by the twins, wisely decided to leave. 

“We were not eavesdropping!" Of Hong defenses coming out of the bush. 

“We were in the middle of a conflict of interest!" Yong pointed out as he stood beside his brother. 

“What interests?" Zhuang asked curiously. 

“Only my own to the newcomers!" Rose said coming out of the closet. 

Shen jumped and pulled away abruptly. A human was there in front of him! 

Maybe he could have killed her to show that he didn't bend to anyone, but seeing how close he was to the twins he knew he couldn't do it! 

“Nice to Shen, I'm Rose!" She said as she did what she thought was a reverence, but in Shen's eyes it seemed to be a clumsy demonstration. 

When Rose realized that the white peacock was not going to utter a word, she tried to start a speech "How are you? ...... you know, m-I'm sorry how they treated you during the trip! But both you and the others see that you are recovering quickly! ....“ the girl said putting both hands in her pockets and raising her shoulders in obvious embarrassment. 

_“Congratulations Rose! Remind him of the nightmare journey he did without you doing anything to help him!”_ His conscience always made itself felt too late!

Shen kept looking at her badly, so she tried again "Your house was beautiful! Are you of noble lineage?” He asked repenting immediately when the peacock replied shouting" YOU ARE NOT YOUR BUSINESS!". 

Rose took three steps back, discouraged. 

Some of the animals had shown themselves hostile to him at the beginning, but over time he had managed to create a bond of friendship with each of them. 

There had to be a meeting ground even with Shen or she was no longer called Rose! "I think the visit ends now!" Zhuang said, standing in front of the girl with a look that didn't allow for replies. 

She nodded and started for the exit followed by the twins. 

As the human disappeared from view the green peacock turned to Shen. 

“Try to control yourself next time!" He said sternly "Should I pretend nothing happened?" The white peacock asked furiously "She's a child! It is certainly not his fault that his father caught us!” Zhuang insisted “No child is innocent because of his father's faults!" "It also applies to your ......... that didn't educate you properly!" Thundered Zhuang. 

Shen winced, but recovered almost immediately "Do you think I still care about him? They have wronged me and I will remedy it!". 

"How?" Asked Zhuang curious "It's none of your business!" Shen said. 

The green peacock found nothing to respond to and stared at it. 

After an infinite time he spoke "My parents abandoned me in an orphanage!" Shen's eyes widened and his beak cracked open. 

“I'll never know why! Didn't they want me? Did they have no way to breed me? ... maybe your parents really abandoned you, but don't deny them! They will always be part of you! And remember you will never be alone here! We help each other and protect each other!” Zhuang said putting a wing on the young man's shoulder.

"...... I didn't want to seem indelicate! I didn't know your story and ... I spoke inappropriately, driven by anger! Master Rino has always told me to act and speak lucidly without letting feelings take over, but it's easier said than done!” Shen said, finding himself in difficulty in the face of so many confidence. 

He barely knew him and had already started talking about his past! 

Perhaps it was an attempt to get more confidence with him, but obviously the green peacock had not yet understood who he was dealing with! 

“Who is the Master Rino?" Zhuang asked, distracted by the original conversation at the mention of that name. 

“The one who taught me to fight! A great Kung Fu Master!” Shen replied, unable not to smile when she saw the astonished expression of the other. 

Zhuang couldn't hold back a grimace "Do you really have it with anyone who knows any kind of martial arts? Or just against the Kung Fu?” Shen demanded piqued. 

“I don't like soldiers! And for good reason: the only warrior who has been here has wounded many people for no good reason!” The green peacock explained. 

“You don't want to fight! It's normal that he got the better of me! Whoever turns his back on the battle deserves defeat!” Shen said. 

“The weapons are dangerous!" Zhuang replied nervously "If you don't know how to use them! But they could become an excellent defense!” The white peacock insisted “No! Fighting is too dangerous!” The other admitted. 

“You can't defend yourself much more!" Shen protested. 

“Until we stay in the reserve nothing will happen to us!" Zhuang ended the conversation. 

Shen decided not to retaliate. He had to find a more effective way of screaming at himself, to convince that peacock.

*

"I behaved like a fool, didn't I?" Asked Rose to Yong, who had been trying to reassure her for several minutes. 

“No! It's just because he doesn't know you behaved like that!” He replied. 

“Give it time! Even Lang Min at the beginning was grumpy and cold towards you, remember?” Hong asked, trying to give his friend some hope. 

“Lang Min ..... ah yes! The peacock right?” Rose asked, “All right! "Yong replied. "What do you say if we go to the other two?" The girl asked excitedly. 

“Better not!" Hong advised. 

“And don't forget the paint! It's very important!” Yong said, changing the subject completely. 

"Who's the target?" Rose asked curiously. 

"Apparently Syaoran is courting Shu ......" Hong began to explain to be interrupted immediately "No! No! Absolutely not! ”The girl said raising both hands. 

“It's the first time you've pulled back!" Yong observed "Yeah!" Hong confirmed. 

“If you hope I hit a couple, you're wrong!" Said Rose opposed to the idea of attacking two lovers. 

“But they are not still together!" Hong protested. 

“What's on it? Where's the rip-off?” The girl who knew her two friends too well asked. "No rip-offs!" The twins replied in chorus "Only ...... Shu continues to make jokes!" He surrendered to the end Yong "He surprises us by making us take shots! We must return the favor, we are not so rude as not to do it, do you think?” Hong said. 

“It's bad to be on the other side, isn't it?" Rose asked, grinning "However, my answer remains unchanged! I will not take this joke, so forget about the paint until you have found a target that is up to the risk!” The girl said before closing the gate behind her and turning the key and then running as fast as she could toward the its rooms. 

Her father would be back soon! 

As he left he heard Yong's voice saying "Let's beat a retreat if you don't want to risk, a good spanking on the part of someone who can punish you!" "This time the alternate rhyme didn't look good on you!" Hong pointed out. 

“But what do you say ........ if it was perfect ?!" Yong complained "It wasn't very catchy!" His brother admitted. 

Rose laughed _"In a second, they cause the end of the world!"_ He thought before he reached his rooms and shut himself up inside them.

*

He had been walking for a while in the thick vegetation when hasty steps made him turn around abruptly. 

Mei stopped beside him "Do you feel like talking?" She asked uncertainly. 

"Sure! You know your presence doesn't bother me!” Shen replied that he was obviously in a bad mood. 

“Well! So ... what happened with the human?” “Except when you hang some business that is not yours! "He thought of the white peacock when he was asked this question. "Nothing!" Shen said nervously. 

“Anything? You looked at her like she was the devil herself! A horrible creature! An abomination! A bit like ordinary people looked at us! Or how the visitors look at us when we are put in "exposure" .......” Mei said hinting with her paws at the quotation marks of the last word said. 

“Are you finished?" Asked an impatient Shen "I just wanted you to understand the situation by listing as many examples as possible!" The feline answered with absolute calm. 

“What exposition were you talking about?" The white peacock asked, puzzled "Don't change the subject!" Mei scolded him "You just did it!" Shen accused her "Isn't that so?" exposure "?" The peacock insisted. 

“The only real reason why we're here!" Mei began to explain. 

“Last night I talked to a buffalo named Pei and he informed me that every week they take us out to lock us up in big cages, to allow humans to admire us". 

“I don't understand!" Shen said confused "The other humans have to pay to see us! It's just the greed that drives humans to risk losing their precious commodity!” Mei said, shaking her tail nervously. 

“Get to the point!" Shen grew impatient. 

“Well ... if I wanted to escape ..... I would choose just an opportunity like this! Humans take us to the center of their village and with a little confusion it might be easy to disappear!” The feline said hopefully that she had devised a good plan. 

“You forgot we would be in a cage, most likely surrounded by guards!" Shen said decidedly more cautious than the girl. 

“We still have to define the details, but running away from the reserve seems a lot more complicated!" Mei said.

Shen started to think, then surrendered "All right! Now that we have decided the place we must think about how to implement the plan with a good chance of success". 

"It will take some time! And I was hoping to be out of here before spring!” Mei complained. "To be able to escape, we cannot leave out any details! We need to learn more about these humans and their movements during these village festivals. It will take time, but in the end we will be free, trust us! ”Shen said, placing a wing on her friend's shoulder. "I would never doubt you!" Mei said sincerely "Who did you meet last night?" She asked, full of curiosity.

*

Rose was finishing downloading the latest photos on the computer undecided whether to change the desktop image or not! 

Yet the picture of that tall tower seen from afar was breathtaking! Already! 

In each of their journeys the photographic report was always there! He sighed heartily! 

Too bad it had to keep all that technology a secret, because a selfie with her friends would have liked it! 

But her father's speech had convinced her fully. 

It was perhaps the only time he had decided to listen to it and obey a simple rule! If his friends had discovered their technology, especially with regards to the arsenal of weapons they kept in the cellar, they could have become dangerous. 

Not for her, of course! 

But not wanting to be the cause of some Rose death in the end, he had decided to keep his mouth shut. 

“Rose!" A voice averted her thoughts and turned toward the open window. 

An albino Barn Owl perched on the windowsill. 

“Hi Fa! Discovered something?” She asked curiously. 

“It seems that those two peacocks we saw are the rulers of that city, called GongMing, and by chance Shen's parents too. The palace guard, formed by a large pack of wolves, mobilized in search of the missing Prince, only sailing in the opposite direction from our position!” He told the owl in one breath. 

Fa, a birthday present a few years earlier, was his personal informant. 

Not even his father knew that she sent the bird on espionage missions! 

“So he has some living relatives looking for him!" Rose said, jumping up from her chair. 

"Should we not inform your father? They could pose a serious danger if they found our kingdom!” He said Fa expressing his concern fully. 

“If they move by sea they will be intercepted by the lookouts scattered around the coast before they can set foot on land ... so, there is no problem! Only ..... that I am afraid of hurting him if I start talking about his parents!” The girl complained referring to Shen. "If you want to become his friend there is a way!" Said the owl rubbing its wings against each other in an attempt to make the snow fall on them.

"Don't keep me on your toes!" She protested. 

“Shen's parents invented fireworks! It is their primary reason for living! I believe that if you give the peacock the chance to work with the family legacy, he will have to show some gratitude, will he not?” The owl asked. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thanks! ”Rose said enthusiastically as she embraced her friend in gratitude. 

“Thank you .... but I can't breathe!" The owl protested. "Apologizes! Did you discover anything about others?” He asked, interrupting this overwhelming show of affection. 

“Bo lived alone from what I understand! While Syaoran had recently moved to the village from which he was taken, so everyone knew him very little!” Fa said before lying down on a small bed prepared especially for him. 

“Well! Thank you so much for all this information! Now rest, you'll be tired!” Rose said before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

She had promised never to separate families, but most of the time, the animals that came to the reserve had been abandoned or sold by those who were supposed to protect them. 

It was just that she had activated herself from this point of view and had only managed to bring two brothers together: Li, the white tiger, with Lim the tiger .... normal! 

Without thinking that his father's most recent purchases had not been puppies, but adult animals, which could then deal with the situation differently than a puppy torn from the loving care of their parents! 

He could have done more, but his father had opened the reserve even before his birth and initially, given his young age, he had simply made the new arrivals feel at ease, who were mostly puppies of a few years old. with some adults who were highly ignorant. 

Soon they would serve lunch and his father did not like latecomers for that he hastily tied his shoes before locking the door, not to let anyone disturb Fa, and ran to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was originally in Italian, so there are no rhymes in English! I'm sorry! However, I hope this doesn't hurt the chapter too much! I introduced a new character that will play a very important role in the story!   
> Rose is twelve and has grown up surrounded by animals!   
> Let me know what you think!  
>  See you soon,   
> X-98


	8. The Fair

He did not fly a fly, apparently everything seemed normal, yet the air was as tense as few times had happened! 

Rose ate with her head down staring at the plate as if it had been a dish unknown to her instead of the usual polenta. 

Her father had been staring at her since they sat down at the table and she could swear she had never been so uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze. 

Something was wrong! Had he discovered Fa? She hoped with all herself for not being able to bear the idea that he was hurt only because of her! 

“How was your morning, daughter?" Derek asked in a neutral tone. 

“Good!" Replied Rose, unable to hide her concern in her voice. 

“What did you do?" Asked his father. 

“Studied!" She replied briefly. 

“The industrial revolution?" Asked the parent. She petrified her eyes wide. How was it possible that his father, while spending very little time with her, knew every little detail of his life? He had checked and in his room there was no trace of hidden video cameras, the PC had no parental control mode ...... 

Fortunately, because he was now old enough to avoid such a humiliating lack of independence and freedom ...... none of the servants observed her with such insistence that some suspicion arose ... 

“So !?" His father made her come back down to earth "The “industrial revolution” was a process of economic evolution and industrialization of society that from an agricultural and commercial system became a modern industrial system, characterized by the use of machines powered by mec energy ...” it was almost immediately interrupted “Good! Very well! Did you learn everything while you were in the company of your furry friends?” 

He knew! Of course, Rose knew perfectly well that sooner or later she would find out! He could do it to the guards, but not to him! Yet he hoped that he would find out as late as possible .... which apparently corresponded to ....... now!

"I wanted ...." "SILENCE!" The parent yelled as he slammed a cutlery on the table. "They are not animals like the ones you know! They do not belong to our world! They are smarter! And don't believe that the simple fact of understanding what they say makes you become their friend .... or worse, one of them! Ever since you started seeing them, I'll tell you again: sooner or later they'll jump over your friendship just to find a way to escape!” Derek said angrily. 

"N-not true!" tried to counter Rose "Apparently you don't understand in words. But when you come to me in tears because of their betrayal, you don't expect pity! I warned you! Now ...” the father said, standing up and abruptly moving the chair on which he was sitting to come face to face with her. 

Most likely it was an intimidation technique because in situations like this Rose would ardently wish she had the ability to disappear or pass through walls just to escape as far as possible from her father! 

“....... the next fair is in two weeks! Try to make another contact with those savages before then and I swear I take away your computer, phone and freedom of movement for a year!” Derek shouted before leaving the room taking care to slam the door with all the strength he possessed. 

She should have been terrified to death, sorry, but not even a tear came out of Rose's eyes as she was used to her father's anger now. 

She only regretted always being unable to assert herself and having to endure in silence ... perhaps it was for this reason that only a single question touched on the antechamber of her brain " _And now what do I do with the paint to give to Hong and Yong? "._

*

Two long weeks. 

They had passed extremely quickly, despite the imprisonment! 

Yet with all the construction work on the new houses, time had flown so fast that Shen was surprised to discover this detail only when he was warned of the upcoming fair. 

No one would have been sold, this reassured him, but the idea of finding himself in the midst of a flood of humans staring at him as a bizarre being didn't excite him too much. 

In his city he managed to avoid such looks as much as possible, staying within the walls of the palace. 

While here it would have been impossible since the word freedom did not exist in the vocabulary of those who lived in the reserve! 

All the animals gathered in the square behaving with excitement in view of the fair, unlike the new arrivals. 

The previous experience with humans outside the reserve still remembered it well and feared it would recur! 

Kang climbed the rock on which Shen, Mei and the other two had been, in order to be seen and heard by everyone present. 

“Dear friends, I know that many of you want to be able to have some fun going to the human party, but you know the rules: today only ten of us will leave the reserve! But don't worry, in just ten days there will be another demonstration and with it new possibilities to go out!” once Kang had finished talking, happy cries rose from all the animals ....... well ... ...almost all. 

“Tai, please read the list our master gave us!" Kang asked his brother gently. 

He nodded before starting "As soon as I call you, gather to my right, please!" He said, waving "Hua, Bo, Ming, Wen, Cong, Kueng, Cheng, Genji, Shen and Heng!" Among the exults of those who had been chosen, aside from Shen, there were also protests from others who had to stay at home, but no one opposed Derek's orders. 

Even if Shen was sure that they could not in any way oppose the humans ..... not even wanting it! 

“I wish we could have put the nose out of this place! Once you get back, you'll tell me everything, right?” Mei asked hopefully. 

Shen nodded nervously, unable to avoid glaring at her friend, before following the others towards the main gate where the humans were waiting for them.

*

Hua was an eagle owl, also an albino, Ming was an albino deer he barely knew. 

Wen was a monkey like the others, but with whom he exchanged yes and no three words .... then there was Cong the squirrel, Kueng and Cheng, brothers of Tai. 

Genji the albino weasel as well as the Heng owl which however was the most agitated of the group. 

And finally there was he and the bat Bo, the latest arrivals and the most nervous! 

A group of twenty humans armed with strange weapons escorted them to a large underground room. 

Once there they put a collar and a kind of muzzle on everyone. Shen's eyes widened as they tied them together through a long chain to which they were tied by an iron ring on each person's paw. 

Cheng guessed his question and replied, "They use cages when they have to take the biggest cats and cattle out. With us they do not do it because they do not consider us very dangerous if in chains and in this way it is much easier to transport us!". 

Now he knew more things! 

The anxiety returned when he saw that embedded in the muzzle, which fortunately was placed above the head of each one without, however, obstructing the mouth, there was a red diamond. 

He remembered the first time he had seen Mei: hypnotized and unable to reason with his own head because of the power of that ruby! 

“I see you understand quickly!" Hua said as he approached the peacock as they were tied one behind the other "In case we were to free ourselves, the master will use the power of the diamond to get us back in line! So don't come up with strange ideas! ”He said before starting to walk. Apparently the rumors spread quickly into the reserve! It was enough for only one person to discover something that in a short time all the others knew about it too! Or it was Mei who simply had a long tongue! 

Shen snorted to make them understand his frustration and set off with the others towards the exit. 

At the beginning the walk was ... pleasant, if this can be defined as being in chains! But soon they found themselves in the middle of the crowd, with the guards pushing the commoners to make their way through the myriad of people. 

Shen had felt the anger grow more and more every time someone tried to touch his tail or simply caress it as if it were a simple commodity that must be studied to evaluate the price!

Fortunately the guards had chased everyone off just in time and eventually tied each animal to a wooden pole each, removing the long chain that held them together. 

If Shen thought that he could not go worse than this, he was wrong. 

In the following hours there was a continuous coming and going of humans waving metal boxes before posing next to him to be portrayed with the "albino peacock"! 

The guard who had to collect the money and check it kept him firmly in the muzzle and kept his head high. 

More than once the desire to catch someone had overwhelmed Shen, except to remember a few milliseconds before he was a nobleman, and he would never have lowered himself to such primitive gestures! 

Late in the afternoon he was exhausted to say the least and was locked up in cages with the others under a large tent. 

Such metal constructions were large enough to give him the slightest chance of movement so Shen began to circle around to think carefully about everything he had discovered up to that point. 

Two major obstacles arose, one worse than the other. 

First: Mei would have been locked in a cage, from which she was less likely to be able to get out! Second: the muzzles used to hold the diamonds could completely sabotage any plan they would decide to implement! 

The first problem could be solved, it was enough to find the perfect moment to force the cage lock and the game was done. 

Things were more complicated for the ruby! 

He should have figured out how Derek could make it work in order to neutralize such a weapon! 

He was beginning to think of a way to make others flee when screams caught his attention and also everyone else's. 

“You bet someone will have made another disaster with the fireworks!" Ming said that despite all his efforts, he couldn't get his head through the bars to see better, because of the large white horns. 

He was the closest to the entrance and the only one who could tell others what was really happening ...... 

“I do not believe! I don't hear the whistles caused by the fires!” Hua said turning his head 270 degrees, as if she had been too lazy to turn around in person.

"I think a fire broke out!" Genji said, moving nervously in his tiny cage. 

“Ah! Now would it be a fire ?! Can you also tell us what caused it?” Heng asked with obvious sarcasm. 

“No, but I can say with certainty that the straw feeds it!" The weasel replied, pointing to a point behind them. 

Shen turned to see that part of the tent had caught fire, but actually it was the straw that burned quickly and by doing so, spread the fire! 

“Move!" A voice from outside made everyone's attention momentarily divert from the fire. 

The guards started to open the cages and then put a leash on each of the animals and take them out as if they were domesticated! 

The fear of fire made everyone particularly obedient, but the smoke began to spread, greatly reducing visibility! 

Shen could only see the cage next to his, since there were no more on the other side. A guard released Genji only to pass out soon after due to the smoke. 

The weasel did not waste time and ran towards the exit forgetting to help the peacock. 

“Why am I always finding myself in situations like this?" Shen asked himself mentally. He put his head through the bars and began pecking insistently at the unconscious sack of potatoes that was actually the guard. 

To hell with good manners when life was at stake. After a few minutes of useless attempts, he tried to force the lock with his claws with the only result of making himself a great evil! 

In the end he lay in the cage as far as possible from the fire and in a short time he lost consciousness because of the smoke that did not allow him to see a palm from his beak.

*

There was panic in the country. 

Many houses had caught fire as were most of the tents set up for the fair! 

Rose ran to the tent where she knew the animals were there. 

She had only seen Ming and Kueng leave the village and feared that the guards had left someone behind! 

The firemen were worrying about the houses, to prevent the fire from spreading too much, endangering other lives. 

This is why no one noticed her as she walked to the tents. She took his handkerchief and dipped it in a bucket full of water abandoned on the road and after having taken courage she went into the tent that threatened to collapse at any moment! 

She couldn't see anything and had to stay calm even when he took one of the cages in the center right in front of him. 

Groping, she checked them all, sighing with relief as soon as he understood, one after the other, that they were empty ........ except for one! Her eyes widened when he saw ... Shen! 

Yes, with a dress so beautiful it could only be him! He had fainted! 

She had to do in even the time to finish processing this thought that fell to the ground! She had stumbled on someone ...! 

A partially burned man! She took the keys quickly from his belt, so as not to have to look at that show to say the least creepy! 

Once opened the cage grabbed the peacock for life and dragged it out making it fall to the ground. 

While holding a wet handkerchief on his nose and mouth with one hand, she grabbed a wing of Shen with the other and started dragging him out of the tent. 

After an interminable time he realized he was out of danger when, amid the dense vegetation, he was no longer able to see the flames. 

She had also gone from the opposite side to the one designated as she found herself on the bank of a river. 

She knelt beside the unconscious peacock and rested her ear on his chest: he was alive! 

Immediately he approached the shore and, taking some water with his hands, began to wet his face in an attempt to wake him up. 

He got no answer.....she jumped two meters when the phone rang. 

Luckily the peacock was unconscious otherwise he would have had to invent a lie so as not to make him suspicious of that strange contraption!

She looked at the screen and didn't feel at all relieved when he read "Dad"! 

She lowered the ringtone and turned back to the faint peacock. 

In a surge of curiosity he began to caress his beautiful plumage of his chest laughing when he felt it was soft. 

She had often embraced the twins for fun, or in fights, or to say hello to some of the other peacocks, but never dared to pet them, since he thought it was a lack of respect, even though he had never asked for confirmation! 

Fortunately the bird in question was in the world of dreams, so the embarrassment did not make itself felt! 

A roar made her turn abruptly and with horror she saw a great cloud of black smoke rising from where the village was. 

Something bad had just happened! Perhaps a house had collapsed! Who knows if the fire was intentional? 

It would not have been the first time that someone tried to kill his father or his animals in an attempt to harm him and his image! 

They were often foolishly foolish, sometimes animalists who wanted to see his business closed, others still unconscious kids! One moment she was a little girl too! Yes, however, her brain had not gone haywire! 

A moan made her turn towards the peacock and saw that he was waking up. 

“Shen! Are you okay? ”He asked worriedly. 

The bird coughed for several minutes in a row, but finally recovered and opened his eyes, just to look at her in amazement. 

“W-what happened?" He asked, thinking he knew the answer. 

“I got you out of that goddamn tent! I'm sorry that your first visit to our world ended like this, but you know, not all humans have their wheels in place!” Rose replied as she sat down in front of the peacock that was still lying on the ground. 

“You ... you saved me?" Shen asked more to repeat it to himself and to be able to assimilate such news that seemed to be false instead of real! 

“Y-yes!" Rose replied, not knowing what else to say. 

"Why?" He asked when the peacock asked her that question. 

He just looked at her asking for answers with his eyes and she sighed "You're just an innocent animal! You didn't deserve to die because of some idiot's joke!” She said trying to be exhaustive. 

“She says she keeps us in a cage!" Shen stated. 

“But you are alive!" Rose protested. "What kind of life is that of a prisoner?" The peacock insisted, struggling to sit in front of her.

"A horrible life! But my mother always said "there is also a rainbow behind the clouds", so I try not to see the bars that keep me confined, but who's in it with me!” Said Rose, seeing Shen open her beak faced with such a statement "You ... are you in a cage?" he asked, suddenly less hostile. 

“Yes! There are different types of prison!” She admitted heartily. 

“Flee with us!" Shen said suddenly. "How?" Rose asked, confused. 

“Come with us! We'll show you the world so you can decide who you really are!” The peacock said, completely displacing it. 

She couldn't know it, but Shen understood it well! He had lived all his life in a golden prison without realizing it. 

Being a prince he was safer in the tower and had spent most of his life shut up inside. Furthermore the prejudices had isolated him in a cage whose bars were the indifference of his parents and the loneliness that this entailed. 

Zhan had been the only one to bring a breath of fresh air, but apart from him, Shen had never tried to escape. 

He saw himself in that human and wanted to do something to help her. 

He had misjudged her because of a distorted father he didn't look like at all and now he wanted to make amends! His father was wrong! 

They would never have used his friendship to gain freedom, no, they would have always been close to her! 

Proof was Shen's proposal that he decided to accept. He had to get out of the parent's oppressive shadow to understand who he really was and what he wanted to do in life! 

She squeezed the peacock's wing firmly and would have put his hand on the fire that his smile had never been so great! Voices made them turn around and saw the guards who would soon join them. 

“You should rest! You had a really bad day!” Rose said placing a hand on the peacock's shoulder “It could have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for you! ....... thanks, Rose!” Shen said before putting her head underneath the wing and sink into a dreamless sleep. 

She laughed. There was always a meeting ground! 

And now he had to commit himself to strengthening this new, incredible friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new chapter!  
>  It seems that the situation improves .... we hope!   
> I imagined him as a cold and authoritarian father, and I hope I managed to make him look like that!   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	9. Hate and love

Time passed quickly, the days became months, until the frost of winter made way for spring followed soon after by summer.

The perfectionist who was in him forced him to work twice as much as normal to make the job flawless! 

Despite the oppressive summer heat, Shen had not stopped even a day, just to see the work of his new home completed as soon as possible! While Mei arranged the chairs, he carefully cleaned the table. 

He snorted when the wood caused a small tear on the piece of fabric he used "This old rag is really to be thrown away!". 

The door creaked as it opened and Lang Min appeared in the doorway. 

“I bet your ears were ringing!" Shen said with a grin on his face. 

The female peacock looked at him confused but dismissed the comment "It is coming well!" She stated observing carefully what little decor that adorned the newly built house. 

“You know ... once we're free, you can be a designer!" Mei said to Shen, looking at Xing who had just entered. 

“Again you hope to escape! No one has succeeded in over forty years! ”The female peacock complained. "

“It will mean that we will be the first!" Mei said placing the last chair around the table. Shen was unable to hold back a grimace, his future home was coming, but being used to the splendid Tower of the Sacred Flame, he would have always seemed so miserable to him. 

Fortunately the construction of the laboratory had been completed. Located underground and connected to his home via a long tunnel. 

Only as a precaution had he decided not to build it at the house, so in the event of an accident he would not run the risk of damaging it in any way. 

Even if he had promised himself not to cause damage so as not to let the humans discover this construction, since he would have set to work to design weapons that could allow him to annihilate the enemy and escape.

"But I saw that your house was finished!" Xing said "You would never have built it without the intention of staying....." ".....the time needed to devise a good escape plan!” Mei concluded for her. 

“Already! Sleeping in bed with me was uncomfortable!” Shen said miraculously managing to remain serious. 

Mei became redder than the carpet placed in the center of the salon "It only happened the first night!" She complained with obvious embarrassment. 

A roar made them turn towards the entrance. 

“You know, if you open the door you will pass much more easily!" It was Yong "And avoid getting a few bumps!" With Hong. 

“I stumbled, deficient!" And Rose, to complete the trio. The girl entered, rubbing her head but with a huge smile on her face. 

“Here is everything you asked for!" She said, placing a large sack near the entrance cabinet. 

“What do you have in mind!" Xing asked as he inspected the contents. 

“Coal, sulfur, saltpeter, copper carbonate......" Rose was interrupted by a shocked Lang Min "What do you have to do with these things?" She asked more frightened by the fact that he didn't know what they were talking about for other. 

“The fireworks?" Asked Mei who knew the passion of the peacock for the barrels. "Better....." said Rose ".....the joke of the year will be implemented thanks to him!" She explained with evident enthusiasm. 

Hong and Yong started laughing like crazy already anticipating the idea of watching humans run across the reserve with their backs on fire! 

Shen smiled. The primary objective was escape, but he would not have missed the opportunity to teach his captors a lesson! 

He knew very well that he would soon have to reveal his real intentions to Rose, to prevent the girl from feeling used and teased, but for the moment it was better to keep quiet about such details! 

“Perfect! Thank you!” Shen said to Rose. Another roar made them turn towards the fireplace. 

Shu, a white wolf, came out of a secret passage hidden near the chimney. 

“Marble is very slippery, especially if new!" She moaned, rubbing his injured arm. Shen had met her before the fair. 

Clever, strong and stubborn, Shu was the daughter of his pack's alpha, captured a few years earlier than he was. 

A great friendship was born between the two, since Shen was familiar with the canines and respected and understood the traditions of their race.

Thanks to this he had also known Syaoran, a young male hunted by his pack of origin who had found himself to be the beta of Shu. 

The wolves did not like to live behind bars and it was easy to take them on their side with a promise of future freedom. Thinking also that such a friendship would have given him more chances to survive once he was out of the reserve. 

“Could you fix these things in the lab?" Shen asked. A sudden amnesia made him forget the please. 

“Sure!" Fortunately Shu didn't seem to mind since the tone of that question had been extremely kind. It did not seem, but to behave like a humble people could be more difficult than expected. 

Of course, Shen no longer gave orders, but he kindly asked for things, even though at times they looked more like claims than requests! 

Rose and the two boys left the house and hurried to an unknown place to combine one of their own. But no one tried to stop them. 

Besides, that day had been too calm. A little action would have raised the spirits! "You will get yourself killed!" Xing admitted reluctantly "Come on, you don't have to express your joy like that!" Shen teased. 

“While you plan your suicide, Xing and I have to get ready for tonight's party! What to wear, though, I haven't decided yet!" Said Lang Min, who didn't seem worried about a detail that was of vital importance to most females!

"I don't think that changes much! On the other hand it will be a simple meeting with old friends!” Xing said as he headed for the exit. 

“A nice little group of redwoods!" The white peacock teased. 

“Shen you are always more witty! It's a rare gift for a nuisance!” Lang Min said angrily. 

“Girls! Instead I finally decided what to wear!” Mei said trying to extinguish the flames of an imminent quarrel and rummaging in a large chest that was near the table. 

“Why did you bring your clothes to Shen's house?" Lang Min asked, laughing. "Because I had to help him complete the work and Shu would be there to give me good advice!" "But you have decided not to follow!" The wolf specified. 

“You clarified my ideas!" Mei replied, pulling out a beautiful blue silk dress. 

“What do you think?" She asked, showing it to the peacock. 

“Do you wear that gaudy rag for an evening with friends? What will you do at your wedding? I wouldn't even bring him dead!” Lang Min said that he hated things that were too low-cut just like the idea of impressing other males. 

“You should have been dead for two months to hope to get in!" Shen teased her before heading off with Shu to the lab and leaving the females to their arguments. Lang Min's mood had definitely changed in a matter of seconds, but fortunately he ran out, perhaps to take it out on the first unfortunate man who had appeared in front of her, just to be able to vent. 

“Those two have a lemon relationship!" Xing said before turning his attention to that pretty dress. 

“Not bad! You're going to look great tonight. Forgive Lang Min, but he changes his temper when there is Shen around!” Said the white peacock “Even though I have not yet understood why!".

"Shen loves to be contradicted. It seems that he enjoys dialectically in the attacar." Mei explained. 

“And maybe Lang Min has found someone who can stand up to her and can't stand the idea!" Xing continued before he started laughing with his friend. 

Yes, those two, from the first moment they met, had started a war of looks, provocations and digs, just for the simple pleasure of having someone challenge them, biting at any provocation! 

In fact they were very similar in this! Which, in their battle, they had not yet noticed! 

“Are you invited to tonight's party too?" Shen asked not with real interest, but eager to break the silence. 

“Yes! I think it will be an evening of gossip about the nicest males you can pair with! The peacocks allure for Xian! It's unbelievable, to say the least, how that boy manages to please females!” Shu observed. 

“The peacocks are here recently, right?" Shen asked curiously. 

“Yes! Five years at most! Respect to Kang and others is an infinitesimal time! But with such a clear majority of males it was necessary to equalize, otherwise no eggs! And Derek would have freaked out!” The wolf replied as, once she arrived in the main hall of the lab, she began to sort things out. 

“What happens to them?" Shen asked, wanting to know everything. 

She immediately sensed what he was referring to “The eggs .... are sold once laid. But....” she stopped abruptly, looking at the white peacock as if to ask him “ _Do you really want to know?”_ And he nodded “..... the chicks are killed! It doesn't matter if due to an accident or natural causes, but any chick or puppy, among the hundreds who left the reserve, has never been seen again! ....... only two have survived!" last statement made the blood freeze in the peacock's veins "Who?" he asked anxiously to hear the answer.

"Chu and Zhi are the natural children of Ms. Yue and Mr. Cheng!" Shu replied. 

“How did they survive if hundreds perished?" Sheng demanded more and more agitated. 

“From what they told me, their parents, once they discovered the horrible fate of the other puppies, they hid the eggs and the newly hatched chicks. After a few years Rose presented herself to her father with two new purchases for the reserve...." “...Chu and Zhi!” The peacock ended for her. 

“They are great now! And from what I knew the last puppies were born fifteen years ago years ago!” Shen said, demanding an explanation. 

“The humans are not stupid! For this reason, all the inhabitants of the reserve have stopped reproducing!” The wolf concluded sitting on a comfortable pillow. 

“Here is the mystery of the peacocks revealed! Derek is hoping for a new profitable commodity!” Shen said angrily. 

The greed of humans knew no limits! But not all! 

Rose was different and he knew it would be thanks to her if they would savor their freedom again!

*

It was a good thing that soon there would be no fair. 

Because after the previous evening there was a trail of endless alcohol victims! 

The girls had exceeded, but even the boys had not gone slow! 

Not wanting to be outdone they had also organized a "party", if you could call it drunk together! The adults were trying to calm the waters and get seasick to many of the fallen. 

Shen was lying on his bed that at the time seemed extremely small due to all the people that occupied it! 

Xian, Jiang, Jun, Fai and Syaoran were lying next to him on the comfortable mattress, more intent on sleeping as if there was no tomorrow than doing anything else. 

Shen marveled at himself: a little less than a year ago he would not have endured such a thing! 

It was true that he was then a very respected Prince and no one would have allowed himself to enter the tower of the sacred flame, so let alone in his room! 

And second important thing: he would never get drunk! I mean, once it happened, but nothing could beat their evening! He was sure of it! 

Voices convinced Shen to drag himself out of bed and only when the world around him stopped spinning did he start toward the front door. 

Weak Xing and Lang Min came in and threw themselves on a sofa in the living room while they were tuning out a song. 

They were the only females to have such a confidence with him to show up at his house and occupy it without even asking! 

“I'm going to make a tea, do you want it?" Shen asked as he rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to ward off an overwhelming headache. 

“Wind to the sails!" Xing said before collapsing on the couch asleep. 

“I bet you will dream of boats and pirates! He's been hoping to travel by sea all his life!” Lang Min said before he realized that Shen was still waiting for an answer “Let me have a lot of tea..... please!” He asked gently.

The white peacock walked towards the kitchen only to enter and find Syaoran who had just finished emptying his cupboard. 

“Sorry! After such a hangover, I always get very hungry!” He justified himself hoping not to be thrown out of the house. 

“Quiet, so are the humans who pay for food!" Shen said, sliding the door to close it only to stop when he heard a thud followed by a moan. 

He slowly opened the door and Lang Min was revealed "...but you didn't see me ?!" She asked angrily. 

“What do you think?" Shen asked, looking at her with equal hostility. It had to be reduced really badly if he hadn't heard her approach so much as to slam the door in her face. 

Even if it had been a great satisfaction! 

The brazen and disrespectful ways he often used against him gave him nerves! 

Once the tea was prepared, he served it to the wolf and the peahen, as well as filling a huge cup for him. 

“After this evening I will never fall again! I will never drink again!” Lang Min said firmly, “The last famous words!” Shen thought, unable to suppress a grin. 

Lang Min made a suffering verse "Do you have something stronger?" She asked, hoping he could get her drunk. 

“Yes, but I don't dare!" Shen replied expecting a reaction to such a provocation. 

But perhaps the peacock was more drunk than she had imagined since she didn't answer. Shen could have sworn it was the only time he could have the last word. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing made the three of them turn towards the kitchen entrance. 

After a few seconds, Tai appeared on the threshold. 

“I see that you are better placed than all the others!" He stated with obvious amusement in his voice. 

“Then the others are really sick!" Syaoran said, starting to eat again. 

“Wait here while I go to check that the others are alright!" The peacock said before leaving the kitchen.

"Look! Someone who cares about us! My mother abandoned me as soon as I was born and my father raised me by hating me for it! He believed that I was the cause of the disappearance of his beloved companion! ............ Of course Tai is really weird! I mean what does he care about us? Should he care about something?” asked Shen, who automatically replied by turning his head. 

“No, in fact! But why the sun is so far away! If he had been closer, surely now I wouldn't be dying of cold......” until the topic was consistent Shen listened with interest, but when Lang Min started talking about absurd things, he turned his attention away. 

It was not his first hangover, only the worst! He could have sworn he had never drunk so much in such a short time! 

Not having the weight of the real protocol had its advantages and disadvantages. 

He could turn to anyone without paying attention to the label, he could combine disasters without extreme punishment, like staying indoors for a week or having to completely tidy up the palace library! 

But he could also drink so much that he completely lost control of himself! 

A thud made him turn to the kitchen table and saw Syaoran and Lang Min fast asleep on it. Voices from the upper floor informed him that others had also woken up. 

He looked at Lang Min and smiled, finally he had met a strong and tenacious female who feared nothing! 

The women at court were frightening nuisances that did not suit someone like him, but perhaps it was in the reserve that he had found what he had been looking for for some time: a companion! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a new chapter!   
> Soon I will publish another one, but for the rest it will take a while since I am leaving and where I will go for the holidays there will be no internet!   
> Let me know what you think!   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	10. Innate gift

"They taught you, right?" Silence "Is that why you didn't want to handle them anymore?" Shen sighed, trying to maintain his composure. 

It was absurd that he felt pain thinking of his parents because they had abandoned him! 

And yet he felt that despite the harm they had done to him he could not help but love him again! 

“It was me......let me be caught! He threatened them......” it was obvious that he was referring to Derek but Kang understood that Shen was suffering a lot. 

Mei's parents had died trying to protect her, but his parents also had a responsibility to protect the city! 

Except that the airships had never spotted Gong Men ships, or simply carrying anthropomorphic animals that were close to the human territory and this was the definitive proof that no one was actually looking for it! 

Recovering himself from these sad thoughts, Shen resumed the work left in half. 

It was hard to get the black powder, but the hard work had given a substantial reward: he had created the first firecrackers! It had been an immense joy to see the guards running around the reserve with the explosives attached to their belts through a long fuse, unable momentarily to think clearly and understand that it would have been enough to detach them from it to solve the problem. 

Fortunately, since there were few things to do, Shen had spent so much time on his inventions. That was why it had taken him just three months to calculate the appropriate doses to make a firecracker. 

Unfortunately, he had particular restrictions: he must not in any way seriously harm human beings! 

This was the main agreement between him and Rose, through which he had managed to convince her to supply him with all the material.

But there was something that did not come back! When he showed his new invention to others, they were astonished, as was normal....but Rose was the only one who didn't seem particularly impressed! 

And he was not frightened even more than when Shen gave a public demonstration by making everyone run wild and watching them with absolute fun while hiding in the most unlikely places for how great the fright had been! 

Another alarm bell was that the humans hadn't taken any action! 

Except Rose's confinement in her room for a week! Did they possess much more dangerous weapons? Were they already aware of something so innovative for him and the other animals? 

A voice took him away from the thousand doubts that crowded his mind. 

“Now that I think about it, I think these firecrackers can also be used to escape poachers!" Kang said as he rearranged a large quantity of explosives in a wooden crate full of straw. 

Shen looked at him, interested in the subject. 

He had heard of some humans who had tried to catch some animals........but he had never had the pleasure of being face to face with one of them! 

"If they react like Rose did, that is, remaining perfectly still and passive to the explosion, I think they won't be very useful to us!" Shen thought without speaking his suspicions in words. 

"Guys! It's almost lunch time! Stop experimenting and come up and get yourself a clean one! "Lu-Chu's voice came from up the stairs, amplified by the stone walls. 

"I think he does it on purpose!" Shu complained as he stepped out of the storage area next to the main room, full of supplies and new inventions. 

"I'm not following you!" Kang admitted as he closed the box. 

"He knows how frightening he is when he speaks from up there! That's why he always does!” The wolf explained. 

The peacock laughed, while Shen was lost in his thoughts again and just went upstairs.

He had created new types of fireworks. They were decidedly tiny, but their beauty lay in this, they could be admired from a very short distance given their size. 

He made them explode in front of the spectators, a few centimeters from their faces, enchanting them with the tiny plays of light that they were nevertheless able to produce. 

But besides joy, he had also dedicated himself to something more obscure. 

Shortly before being captured, he was planning a new rocket launcher and now, with the discovery of the black powder, he could use it in a different way from the one initially designed! 

He would have invented such a powerful weapon that he could make a breach in the wall and thus finally escape! After such thoughts on future glories, he settled his suit in the best possible way and went down to the imminent meal. 

The lunches always remained in the family and thanks to this, the bond between him and the sons of Kang, had strengthened a lot in those months. 

It had been almost a year since he had been abducted and Shen was surprised to find that rather than being a prisoner, it seemed like a long and pleasant vacation ... taking away their public appearances! 

"What is it that you can easily win by playing, even when you don't win anything?" Sheng dropped a silence among all those present with a simple question. 

His riddles were so intriguing as to disrupt the interest of Shen, who usually hated those who spoke in riddles. 

“Happiness?" Chow, Wei's wife, tried. 

"Boredom!" Xian replied visibly bored. 

"If you know it, keep it for yourself! At least give someone else the chance to answer!" Said angry Sheng "It's a question you ask everyone! So also invite me to answer!” counterattacked Xian “Yes, but since you always know the answer it would be better if you sewed up that beak! ". 

The quarrel between the two peacocks went on for a long time, meanwhile the other young people cleared and scattered in the vegetation. 

Shen was walking on a beaten path when a rolling ball made of hair passed him by missing him by a few millimeters. 

Shu crashed into a tree before smashing into aching land. 

"Damn vegetation!" The wolf complained, struggling to her feet. 

“Hi Shu! Have you seen Mei?” Shen asked, accustomed to her friend's awkwardness. "No! Actually, I was looking for you!" “Me?” The peacock asked in surprise. 

LYou!" The wolf confirmed before coming to the heart of the matter. 

“There is a human in the reserve!" He suddenly said seriously.

"Tell me something I don't already know!" Shen said bored. 

lIts smell is different from that of the guards! He is a stranger!” Shu said more than sure, raising the fur. 

Shen froze _"Now that I think about it, I think these firecrackers can also be used to let the poachers escape"_ Kang's words of not even two hours ago came back to him, while fear began to make its way through the feathers. 

But not so much for him, but for everyone else! 

From what he had heard, no one but him knew how to fight! 

Although not knowing in depth the weapons in possession of the humans could not say if the caliph would have helped him or not in an emergency situation..... 

“Launch the alarm and go to call Syaoran and all the cats you can find!" Shen said, starting to run. 

"Alarm? We don't have an alarm system! It will only seem that I want to howl!” Shu replied. 

The white peacock froze. Anger swept over him. 

They were so tame that they had never thought of such basic things! 

Even in the smallest and most remote village in China, the inhabitants, if few, had an emergency plan in case of attack! 

“All right! Take me to the intruder! In the meantime let's call everyone we find on our way!” The peacock finally said before starting to run after the she-wolf. 

Fortunately they met Mei in the company of five other felines: the agile and lethal Kuen puma, the lioness Ji, Jie the jaguar, a cunning female, the Xu panther, a fearsome male for her size and the golden tiger Lei! 

With the arrival of the young white peacock their spirit had awakened and from time to time Shen gave them some combat lessons.....making sure that the older ones, especially Kang, remained unaware of this. 

"Intruders!" Shen said in a single breath. 

"A human who comes from the outside is particularly dangerous......a poacher!" Shu pointed out.

The cats got on the attention "Shall we give them a lesson?" She asked excitedly "So as to make him regret the idea of having entered!" He said rubbing Jie's paws. 

“It's been so long since humans have trembled at the sound of my roar!" Xu said extremely motivated to kick a human ass. 

Apart from the peacocks and some other animals, most of them had been captured by adults and for the last ten years they lived confined to the reserve. 

It was not strange that they yearned for freedom! 

Although, due to Kang and Tai, they had never tried to escape in order not to endanger the others and make the two peacocks angry. 

But with Shen the hope was back! Not to mention that the peacock had a brilliant mind! 

So Shu found himself following the smell of the intruder, followed by a small army. Let's say reconnaissance group. 

They hid among the fallen branches and the thick vegetation. 

Shen in those months, had refined his camouflage technique and was now able to reach someone's back without being noticed! 

He was a boy. Big and strong, holding a strange weapon. 

The human had not noticed that eight pairs of eyes were watching him carefully. "Curse!! They'll have to pay me double for the job! Cursed! It seems to be in the jungle instead of a zoo!” The human complained. 

Xu gave a low growl, immediately imitated by the other cats. The man made a leap with which he could easily have reached the other side of the reserve, and began to look around with obvious nervousness. 

LLet it be albino! Let it be albino!” That small request infuriated those present and Shen threw a knife behind the man in the thick vegetation. 

The individual whirled around and activated his weapon, which turned out to be a strange type of crossbow, but he had a full bite. 

Shen ran to him and as soon as he turned around, he dropped him back onto the grass, dropping the weapon away from him. 

Instead of being frightened the human eyes widened and looked at him in the way that Shen hated: as if she were a bizarre creature, with that annoying insistence that he knew too well!

The others surrounded them and the peacock was surprised when he realized he had no idea how to act. He couldn't kill him! 

This would have alerted humans that considering them dangerous would have them locked up in much smaller cages! But don't even let it go! 

He would endanger others! Deliver it to the guards? 

No, he didn't trust humans, strangers and jailers included! He did not have time to come to terms with the dilemma that a network made him abruptly remove himself from the human and fall to the ground. 

“Shen!" Screamed Mei as she walked toward him. A hiss was accompanied by Xu's sudden fainting and the others hid in the thick vegetation to understand the situation well. 

Meanwhile Mei, after hurting a nail, realized that the net was not made with simple ropes and that it would have been difficult to pull out his friend! 

Another hiss preceded a lament from Shen that fainted immediately afterwards. 

The cat saw something sprouting from the peacock's shoulder and took it. It was a small wooden stick with an iron point! 

They must have been soaked in sleeping pills, only this could explain the collapse of Shen and Xu. Other noises put her on alert. 

She looked around and realized she was surrounded. 

Fool them, thinking that the human was alone! 

For now there were six, but there could be more! 

“You, call the reinforcements! Jie goes to alert the humans!” She said, throwing the intruder's weapon at the last interviewed as proof to show to the guards, to make the situation as quick as possible. 

Not even she trusted humans, but despair makes people do strange things! 

Both felines obeyed, while Kuen and Ji went on all fours around their unconscious friends, with the intention of protecting them. Five males and one female. 

Men were much crazier than women, as they were always the majority of them throwing themselves into such businesses! 

Mei got on all fours and growled, trying to be as threatening as possible. 

Kuen, emitting an imposing roar, attacked a human who screamed with both fear and pain, given the enormous gash that the claws of his puma opened on his shoulder. The feline only managed to injure another human in the leg before being hit by those small and deadly weapons! Now they were two!

A man walked around them and started to approach the unconscious peacock by triggering Mei. 

He dropped it backwards, but then was forced to hide in the vegetation to avoid being hit by those soaked in sleeping pills. 

Ji looked around confused, not knowing what to do. Should he stay and protect his friends, or was it better to run? 

Humans noticed his insecurity and advanced. While two were out of action and had started towards the exit with a limp, three remained in front of the lioness and one behind him that had recovered from the brief clash with Mei. 

One of the three signaled to a companion who advanced towards the feline in a threatening way. 

Ji automatically backed away, growling to remind those cursed that they shouldn't underestimate her just because she was alone! 

She stirred on the spot when he saw that the other two had grabbed Shen and were starting to drag him away. She had to do something! But what? A sharp bubbling preceded Hua who fully invested the human that threatened Ji. 

Having the road clear, the feline ran after the two who had taken Shen, immediately being joined by Mei, who had come out of her hiding place as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. 

The poor owl was badly thrown to the ground by the man and would have been hit by his knife if Ning had not intervened by pulling a powerful kick on the intruder's arm. The man screamed in pain and drew back scared. Without his weapon and in front of a bison of almost a ton he didn't seem so dangerous.......The other two humans ran laughing happily, convinced that the plan had succeeded. 

“What a pain!" Shouted one "Ahia!" The woman complained. 

Dishi, the white ferret, peeked out from the tall grass just to see the male as he inspected his ankle bite, with extreme satisfaction. 

Genji, the weasel, had thought of the woman, so that she could finally be able to apologize as she should with Shen for abandoning him in the flames. 

The peacock did not bear a grudge for that affair, but this was not enough to cushion his feelings of guilt! While the noises coming from the walls that surrounded the reserve, made him understand that the other two humans had also been stopped, Genji and Dishi hid as soon as they saw the guards coming.

They were quick to neutralize the intruders and free the peacock. 

One of them checked the condition of the bird before wrapping it in a sheet and getting help from a fellow man to bring it who knows where! 

Others remained to ascertain the health of the two cats! The two mustelids followed the guards until they saw Mei and Ji hidden in a bush. 

“I must note that this is the first time we react in front of poachers!" Dishi said, satisfied that he had managed to do it to two despicable and heartless beings as were the poachers. 

“Where are they taking him?" Mei asked, completely ignoring the ferret. 

"And who knows! Do we continue to follow them?” Genji asked, full of curiosity. 

The felines nodded and the four animals set off. 

They saw the humans enter Derek's castle to close immediately after the gate behind them. Mei was worried! What would they do to Shen? 

"Is everything all right?" Asked an albino barn owl that strangely stood on the other side of the gate from them. 

"How did you get in?" Mei asked, surprised "Sorry, we haven't introduced you yet!" Ji said embarrassed. 

"He is Fa! Rose's best friend, besides being everyone's ears and eyes inside and outside the building!” Dishi said. 

“A white peacock has just been brought in! Please make sure they don't hurt him!” Mei begged him. 

"I will do what I can!" Fa said before flying into the dark corridor that led into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it took me so long to update.   
> I started writing again and since English is not my forte, it took me a long time to translate well.   
> Comments and advice are welcome!   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	11. Changes

He woke up on a soft blanket. 

After he stretched his wings, Shen was tempted to reappear, but the memory of what had happened just before woke him completely in a matter of seconds. 

He was in a cell. 

Curiosity won over fear and leaned out of the bars. 

An enormous cavern stood out for many meters in height and depth, its walls were full of cells, proof that, if necessary, the humans could have locked them all up! 

From the first to the last, despite their exorbitant numbers. Voices made him return to the blanket and pretended to sleep. 

"What does the doctor say?" It was Derek. He would have recognized his voice among a thousand even though he had not seen him for several months. 

"Is fine! He and the other two cats have only been sedated, sir!" “I don't care about the other two! He is rarer! If he dies we would lose a huge source of income!” Derek looked out of place! 

So cute! He was worried about him! Oh no, for the money, right!

"It is not life threatening sir. But what worries me is another question.....” the other individual continued to say. 

"Explain yourself!" After that last statement the voices drifted further and further away until they disappeared completely. 

Shen had just started cleaning his feathers that noises caught his attention again. 

He heard someone running and Rose appeared in front of the cell with keys in one hand. 

"Hi Shen! Are you okay?” He nodded. 

"Listen ... now I'll let you go! But don't try to escape! The punishment for both of them would be terrible!” The girl said opening the door. 

"Sorry, but wouldn't that be exactly what you just told me not to do?" Shen asked as soon as he left the cell. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rose in confusion. 

"You told me not to run away and since I just got out of the cage they put me in, I'd call it a getaway! No?!” the peacock explained that he was not at all intent on going back inside, despite what he had just said. 

"All right .... you don't have to leave the castle! I got it!? Now follow me!” The girl said before starting to climb the stairs.

As he walked Shen could not help noticing the majesty of the building. 

It was ancient, it looked good, but it seemed to have lost nothing despite the time elapsed. The ornaments, even if ruined, looked splendid all the same. 

Rose pushed him sharply against a wall and saw that they had just avoided two guards. It didn't take long to get into the girl's rooms and Shen was surprised to see that a couch had already been prepared for him. 

"Have you already planned everything?" He asked as he sat down on comfortable cushions. 

"Guilty!" She said as she carefully hid a large box under the bed "Wait till I get a sponge and a towel!” Rose said before disappearing into another room. 

"I'm hungryyyy!" A sudden scream made Shen jump and saw an albino barn owl perch on the headboard. 

As soon as he noticed he smiled "Nice to meet you, my name is Fa! I'm Rose's bodyguard!” He introduced himself. 

"I would say his pet more!" The peacock thought before saying goodbye to him too "My name is Shen, delighted to make your acquaintance!" he said, bowing his head slightly in respect. 

Rose arrived at that moment and sat down next to the peacock. 

"Thank you!" Shen said handing a wing towards the sponge to get it. 

The girl hesitated and looked with wonder at the feathers of her rump, only to return to him with a pleading look. 

The white peacock remained impassive, making it clear that he would not have satisfied her. He still had his pride! 

And he wouldn't let anyone touch his beautiful feathers! Eventually the girl gave in and handed him the towel, with which Shen began to clean herself. 

She put a bucket full of hot water beside it and then ran out of the room. Once the cleaning was finished, the peacock turned to the owl. 

“When will I be able to return to the reserve?" He asked impatiently to join his friends "In no time! You know, it's only thanks to you if no one has been caught! You made sure the guards intervened quickly!” said Fa enthusiastically. 

"I just did what I thought was right!" The peacock replied atop. 

"Yes, but those who are captured do not make a good end! So I guess the others will be grateful for what you did!” He said Makes a box open first and pull out some cookies. He handed her one, but he refused.

After the events of the afternoon he was not so hungry. 

He also could not understand this gratitude. He had been knocked out in a fraction of a second and the animals would really have been doomed if the guards hadn't intervened! 

Screams caught their attention and the barn owl went to take refuge on a window sill. "How dare you!" Again Derek "Father .... he was very scared! What should I do?” Rose tried in vain to defend herself “He is a savage! He could have killed you!” The father shouted again. 

"Killed by a peacock! It's not something you hear often ... in fact, never!” The girl replied again before the door was opened. 

Shen was in the opposite corner of the entrance, but immediately jumped to his feet when he noticed a large whip in the man's hand. 

"Damn bird! I must remind you of your position!” Derek shouted before snapping the whip. 

The peacock managed to dodge the first slash, but the second hit him on the side, making him moan and fall to the ground for how powerful he had been! 

He wasted no time and hissed threateningly at the human. 

He still had iron gloves on his paws and would not be intimidated ...... Rose got in the middle "Father! It's just a bird! If you whip it you may seriously hurt him! And we can't let him die!” The girl said between tears. 

"The same will happen!" After the statement came the silence in the room. 

"W-how?" Asked a shocked Rose "This winter will be the coldest ever recorded! Their homes are too rudimentary to protect them!” Derek said heartily for that terrible impending loss. 

"The secret!" His daughter tried. "They are even colder in winter!" Her father disillusioned her. 

"There is a completely uninhabited castle wing!" His daughter reminded him. 

"I won't let them run free endangering other lives!" Derek protested. 

"Then adapt them to keep animals! It will be much better than losing them all after years of hard work!” The girl insisted. 

The father seemed to think about it for a few minutes before leaving without saying a word.

Rose approached Shen with a sad expression “Sorry! I couldn't protect you!” She said heartily “Instead you did it! He would have continued to whip me without your intervention! I thank you, but now I wish I could go back to my friends!" The girl smiled "Of course! He says tomorrow he'll show you a way to reach me without being seen by the guards, so I could get to know you better and whoever wants to follow you!” He said before beckoning him to follow her. 

Rose didn't say a word as he walked the peacock back to the reserve. He was looking for a solution, Shen could read it on his face, but he decided to worry before his friends. 

It would have been useless to worry about winter if they could not even protect themselves against a group of poachers! Once inside he was surprised when he saw everyone gathered in front of the gate. 

Xu and Kuen looked at him happily and were the first to approach. 

"Thanks Shen!" Said the puma with obvious gratitude that shone from his eyes. 

"For being knocked out right away and endangering you and Xu?" The peacock asked sarcastically. 

"In all these years we have feared humans, except little Rose. We believed them invincible! That's why every time they attacked us, what we did was run away without looking back!” Xu said. 

"You have proved otherwise! We can defend ourselves, especially if we remain united!” he said, stepping forward. Kang and Tai looked at him with disapproval, but gave no voice to their thoughts. 

"Teamwork is not safe unless we know each other well and trust each other! We have to work hard and make sure the poachers will think twice before attacking again!” Shen said opening the big tail to give more emphasis to his words. 

Everyone rejoiced ..... almost all! 

Most of the peacocks remained impassive to his words. Who too incredulous or frightened by what this would have meant!

"Let's go celebrate!" Hua said waving his wings. Before being able to answer, Shen intercepted again the looks of the two older peacocks and said "I'll join you in a moment!" Before going to his fellows. 

While everyone was heading towards the main clearing, only the peacocks remained there. 

"What is it?" Shen asked nervously from the tense silence. 

"Why do you think we taught you how to camouflage yourself?" Zhuang asked with an angry frown "Why did I tell you the story of the jackal? To bring the same mess of that time?” The green peacock insisted. 

"I just wanted to protect you!" Shen replied in kind. 

"I know! But you did it the wrong way!” Tai said “Now you've got those animals that can rebel against humans! This will only bring trouble!” Kang admitted extremely nervous. 

"Okay, I'll convince them not to react against men, but something has to be done!" Shen insisted "What do you mean?" Sheng asked, much more interested than the elderly. 

"Do you really want to live the whole life confined here? Won't you regret not having really lived in the outside world? Do you want to spend your whole life thinking about how it could have been?” Shen asked, hoping to move those dormant souls. 

The young Xian, Xing, Lang Min, Ju, Jiang, Zhi, Chu, Fai, Dong the opal peacock, Juan the cameo peacock, the twin sisters Li, Ling, and Liu and all the others stirred in front of such questions. 

They were young, with a rebellious spirit, so it was normal for them to be more influenced than adults by that speech! 

"There's nothing for us out there!" Tai said visibly scared. 

"Just because you keep looking at the hedge does not mean that beyond it there is no world to discover!" Shen said that he was starting to get angry about such dullness. "What?" Churches confused Hong "It's a metaphor, idiot!" Yong said. 

"I got that! What do you believe!” His brother protested, turning all red. 

"I come from a big city where people peacefully live their lives completely ignoring the existence of humans!" Shen continued. 

"You mean we have to go live there? It wouldn't take us long to find Derek!” Kang said, still not convinced.

".....and from what I understand Derek doesn't want to be discovered! I understand that being a ghost he has a lot more freedom ...... but once back home it will be difficult for him to take us if we stay in the big cities!” Shen said ignoring the bitter taste that was created in his mouth for that lack of respect and trust. 

"He will kill all those who see him! Do you want to be complicit in a massacre?” Kang asked with obvious anxiety. 

"Then we'll hide! In the mountains, where no wall or barrier can prevent us from moving freely!” Shen insisted. 

"We will still be prisoners! The fear of being found will confine us somewhere!” He pointed out that Lu-Chu was scared most of all. 

"Then running away we will give Derek such a lesson that he will no longer be looking for us! Or if he takes us back we might have at least tried to rebel and have lived, even if briefly, a life in full freedom!” Shen concluded. 

"The boy is right, Kang!" Tai said suddenly. 

The white peacock felt the anger snaking under his feathers when he was called a boy, but he decided to keep the offense for himself! "

I know! We cannot prevent our children from living their lives. Only up until now I was convinced that we had no chance to escape!” Kang admitted. 

"If we work together, we can do it!" Sheng said, now fully convinced. 

The others nodded simultaneously. 

"Shen, you seem to be used to making plans like this! Am I wrong perhaps?” Tai asked suspiciously. 

"Not at all! More than once I led groups of mercenaries on dangerous missions! Only now our enemy is man!” He said trying to be convincing. 

The mercenaries were his wolves who were part of the royal guard of the palace, but in the last part there was some truth. 

They often went out to hunt bandits and Shen honed his fighting skills and tactics! Now they had to study humans well in order to succeed! And learn to work together! The animals in the reserve were not enemies to each other, but they had never worked in a group!

*

The following morning the panic took over when hundreds of armed men began to gather the animals. 

Kang and Tai had been trying for more than an hour to calm the spirits, succeeding only for a hair. 

They were on the razor blade and knew that the situation would not remain unchanged for much longer! 

"Have our revolutionary plans already been discovered?" Xian screamed in exasperation. 

"If you continue to scream like a rag-picker they will be screaming very soon!" Dishi scolded him. 

"What are you saying! They don't understand an accident of what we say!” Kuen protested that he found himself with a heavy iron collar around his neck. 

The humans had managed to chain most of the cats, while others tried to control the large Ning and Pei cattle that threatened a charge every five seconds. 

"Kuen is right! See! LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION! LONG LIVE TH....” a rowdy Jun was silenced by Zhi "Shut up emeritus idiot!! There is Rose!” He said pointing to the girl approaching. 

"Please, I ask everyone's attention!" The girl screamed raising both arms. 

"This winter will be extremely hard! Snowfalls will be abundant and extreme frost! For your safety we have decided to make you stay in a wing of the castle specially created for you. You'll be a little tight, I admit, but warm! Now the guards will escort you in!” Rose said pointing to the latter. 

"Four months confined between walls? Rather kill me now!” Xu protested. 

The girl looked at him slightly confused "Listen......" she began to snap her fingers as if she had suddenly forgotten something "Xu!" Kang came to her rescue "Right! Xu!” She said enthusiastically “I'm sorry, you are so many and sometimes I have doubts about being wrong.....” “Get to the point!” The panther hissed. 

"When the cold won't be so hard you can go out and stretch as much as you want! But for birds and cattle it's best to stay warm most of the time! I do it for your well-being! I swear, as soon as you ask me out to be able to let off steam, I'll do it!” Rose said putting a right hand on her heart and raising the other. Venturing through the race? But what did humans think of ?? 

Finally the panther gave way. He knew well that there were animals more sensitive to the cold than others and to avoid harming their health he decided not to appear too selfish and comply with such a request. 

Fortunately it was only a few months!

"Rose, isn't it that you would let us all take the essentials to transfer?" Shen asked, trying to be kind. 

"Everything's already there!" She replied. 

"Even the clothes?" The peacock insisted. 

The girl gasped "Oh! R-right! I hadn't thought of those! All right! Let them go!” She ordered the guards who, after having obeyed, ran towards the entrance, afraid of no longer having control of the situation. 

"Thank you! In an hour we find ourselves here again....” Shen began “Half an hour!” She corrected him. "All right! But no chains!” He decreed “What?” She asked in astonishment. 

"I trust them! They will obey without arguing since what you are doing is a favor. Besides, you would gain a lot of confidence by not making them feel like prisoners!” Shen explained. 

Rose seemed to think about "They're friends....." She tried, but when he saw the peacock's resentful look he gave up "All right! But it will be your fault if something bad happens.......". 

Before collecting things, all the animals gathered in the square. 

"They'll soon lock us up in the cages for the rest of our lives!" Guo groaned loudly, an albino panther. 

"Since when are you so argumentative?" Tai asked with a furious look. 

"Since when someone finally remembered that we are not just animals! We are not a bargaining chip or a commodity! And he decided to fight for us!” The panther said fervently. 

"I follow you with confidence Shen! If you can get us out, you will have my eternal loyalty as well as my services!” He said bowing to the peacock, who was not the only one to be surprised. 

"You must not! I want to run away together just to be able to live free and not tied to someone else!” He said with conviction as he already had a whole pack of wolves on his side! 

Even if some more allies wouldn't hurt ..... but not them! 

No, he would have always seen them as his peers, not as subordinates! 

"Once I'm free, I'll decide what to do with my life! And if I want to swear allegiance to you, you can't stop me!” Guo insisted. 

Also others joined him and not only felines, also many other animals and ..... peacocks! 

Some seemed indecisive or against since perhaps, they had different plans, but Shen didn't care. They were already numerous!

"We will do the one requested by Rose!" Everyone jumped at such a statement. 

"Shall we be good in the cage?" Shu protested. 

"If it is necessary for the success of the plan, yes!" to the two interviewed. 

"We will have a chance to study humans in depth during these months as we will live in close contact. So we could avoid hurting too many once we decide to run away!” Shen said looking at Tai and Kai and seeking their approval. 

He knew well that, having grown up in captivity, they and a few others had become attached to Rose and some of his friends. 

For this he was certain, that to have their support too he had to show a pity that would have been saved very willingly! 

"But ... they kept us in cages for a long time!" Syaoran said giving voice to the thought of many. 

"It's true! But there are two questions that led me to this decision: first, if we kill them we risk to alienate many more, second and very important ...... we are not like them! We respect the lives of others, however despicable they may be! And then ...... if they die they will not be able to see what they have been building for years crumbling under their feet! Without us they will be ruined! I like this idea much more than killing them!” Shen said, unable to suppress a grin of pure satisfaction. 

Everyone rejoiced and the white peacock let out a faint sigh of relief. 

If the plan had taken shape it had to secure the support of everyone so that it could lead to success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I slowed down updates considerably, but translating into English is not my forte and it took time!   
> Fortunately, I now have many complete chapters that will be posted more regularly.   
> Your opinions would be greatly appreciated, as well as advice or expectations!   
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	12. Planning

Apparently the humans had seen us well about the frost of that season. 

Whether through divination or other practices they had known so many things it didn't matter since they were now all safe from the cold winter. 

Shen had discovered that Rose had many secrets, so he couldn't completely trust her. 

The girl did not allow anyone to enter her room (secretly from the guards) without first being warned. 

As if he had to arrange the room for their arrival and Shen knew it was not for order or cleaning! 

He had repeatedly slipped out of the area reserved for them along with Mei, Xian or others and had seen with their own eyes a well-hidden and guarded room. 

After days of stalking, Dishi had managed to discover its contents: they were nothing less than......weapons! 

The strange but extremely lethal weapons that humans used. 

They were so many! To be able to arm an army of at least a hundred men! 

And this was worrying! 

Such a well-stocked deposit could mean that they considered their eventual escape! Or they were simply in conflict with other villages and were alert for a sudden attack! Shen had opted for two solutions: to destroy them or appropriate them! 

Indeed, one, since they had no idea how to use them and the peacock didn't like the idea of using human weapons! 

But it was necessary to increase the chances of success. 

But Shen had realized that it would take a long time to prepare for the escape since he had to teach everyone to defend themselves, otherwise they would have gone to the fray!

A clear morning, despite the sun and the absence of clouds, the air was cold and many cursed when Mei opened the window to let the room air. 

They had been divided. In a large room only cats, in only two other peacocks and so on! 

It was not very comfortable sleeping in so many rooms, but at least during the day they could run independently through the entire wing of the castle. 

That morning they were abruptly pulled out of bed and taken to a room unknown to them. 

The felines and all the animals considered dangerous by humans, such as the crocodile Qi, the gorilla Kun, the bear Deshi and others of large size, were confined behind thick bars. 

The room was so large that it could contain them all. 

The peacocks and all the others were chained to a pole each. 

This was enough for Shen to understand what was happening: apparently humans did the fairs even indoors! Or Derek used every opportunity to display his goods! 

Rose approached Kang and since they weren't far away, Shen could hear the whole conversation. 

“I'm sorry! I was hoping this could be avoided! But we need it to be able to bear the expense of keeping you here at the palace!” The girl said visibly uncomfortable. "Quiet Rose! By now we are used to the insistent curiosity of those of your kind! I also see with pleasure, that you're doing everything you can to make us comfortable and I'm grateful!” Kang said with a warm smile. 

She seemed relieved and began to check that the various collars were not too tight. Once she arrived just before Shen, while fixing the muzzle of the young Yong, she was approached by three boys of her kind.

"Then Rose! Why don't you talk about peacocks!” He said what seemed to be the dumbest “Yeah, to talk to them you'll have to do it!” The second said, while the third didn't articulate a word, merely laughing. 

The first grabbed the girl firmly by the arm, pulling her to him. 

“Then! When we tell you to do something we demand to be obeyed! Let us hear the peacock's sound!” The second boy took her for the other arm and together they lifted her and brought her closer to the birds "Come on! Let us hear your angelic voice that..." The boy could not finish the sentence that Yong uttered an extremely sharp peacock cry. 

After a first moment of surprise the boys continued to bore poor Rose "What did he say?" Said one "Translate! It is only for this reason that your dear daddy held you, otherwise he would have thrown you in the garbage by treating you for what you are .... a refusal!” The other said. 

Shen's tolerance limit was reaching the limit. 

As always, he saw in Rose himself: insecure, a prisoner of prejudice and bored by bullies. But the straw that broke the camel came immediately after. 

Not getting any satisfaction with one of their kind, they saw good to take it out on someone who could not defend themselves. 

“Did you want to defend her?" The first boy said, hitting the young Yong with a piece of wood taken from who knows where. 

“Is she your friend? Do you think it's your mom?” She gave him a second hand and kicked him. 

“Look Tom, the little bird is a coward!" The dumbest boy said. 

The friend laughed together with the third individual who seemed to be an illiterate since he had not articulated a word. 

“You're right, John!" Said the one named Tom. 

“Leave him alone!" Screamed Rose. 

He turned and saw that the guards were too busy with the other guests to show interest in a fight between boys. 

“Otherwise what will you do? Not....." Tom could not finish the sentence that fell badly from the back giving a terrible skull on the ground. 

He groaned and when he sat up he trembled as he found himself facing a very irritated white peacock that hissed at him. 

“Get out of my sight!" Shen said, wondering how he could keep himself from doing much harm to those two excrements! 

The two boys only heard a strange sound coming from the peacock, but it was enough to make them run away.

Rose approached Yong "I'm sorry!" She said sadly "Quiet! They didn't do anything to me!” The young man said, trying to be casual. 

The girl walked away visibly furious. 

“There was no need for you to intrude! The situation was perfectly under control!” Yong said, rubbing his injured chest. 

“Really? And when isn't it?” Shen asked with obvious sarcasm. 

“You have a strange way of thanking!" A voice reached them from behind. 

“He attacked a human! My father says that they don't easily forgive!” Yong explained visibly frightened to Mei. 

“He didn't hurt him! Indeed, we could say that he stumbled into Shen's tail!” He countered the cat. 

“What's up?" Xu asked, attracted by all the confusion. 

“A human has stumbled into my tail and now they accuse me of aggression!" Shen explained calmly. 

“But it's absolutely not true!" Yong protested. 

“The truth has many points of view!" Mei specified. 

“Did you defend the human?" Xu asked as he uttered the last word as if he had said "dung dung"! "Thing? No! Who do you think I am? I saved Yong from a beating!” Shen defended himself. 

“ I had the situation completely below with......" "And when is it not?" Mei asked interrupting Yong. 

“That's exactly what I asked him!" Shen said, tired of the stubbornness shown by the young peacock. 

“It's useless to argue with you! Never listen to what others are saying!” Yong said, wounded in pride by the fact that he had not managed to get by on his own. 

“I could say the same thing!" Mei thought wisely deciding to end that useless battle and keep quiet instead of arguing again.

"Two months have passed and it seems to me to be locked up within these walls for a lifetime! Am I just sick of this situation?” Kuen asked restlessly as he approached the group. 

“You are the only one to have expressed your thoughts! This is little but sure given the tense air you have been breathing for days!” Lei said before curling up on the floor. 

“I do not understand! Why confine ourselves to such tight spaces? Want to find out about our endurance level?” Xia said, a rosy leopard in agitation. 

As if they were just a few, the twins Li and Lim joined the conversation, the first was an albino tiger while the other was ...... "normal"! 

“Very likely!" Li said. 

“Otherwise, it can't be explained! We could very well have survived this winter!” Lim said. 

“He is focused on himself, he has no eyes or heart for what happens around him." Sheng said that until now he had remained silent beside Shen. 

“He is the egocentric!" Yong replied, proud of knowing the answer. 

“We peacocks and other mammals would probably have perished if humans had not" locked us in!". 

“See it from your point of view, but for the sake of many, some have had to sacrifice themselves!” Sheng explained. 

“If this was the problem why didn't they just put you in a cage?" Xu asked, nervous that the peacock was right. 

“Maybe they couldn't have checked us well if we were split up!" Mei began to reflect. "Sorry, but the reserve extends for many kilometers! Can you tell me how they can control us when we're in there? That cannot be the problem...I believe!” Xia said. "Perhaps humans believed that we would not survive either!" Lei said, remaining curled up. 

“Do they think we're weak?" Kuen asked irritably. 

“It's a hypothesis!" The feline tried to calm him down. 

“Or maybe they acted without thinking about the consequences a prolonged confinement would bring!" Mei concluded. 

“The human said he would open the gates for us at the first request!" Xu said more and more furiously. 

“He lied! We shouldn't be so surprised! Humans always say the false, it seems to be in their nature!” Kuen said, whose spirit did not seem to have been appeased by a small lie. 

“It's not true! She promised to let you out only when she was a little warmer!” Yong protested that he couldn't keep quiet while others were screaming about his best friend.

“Peacocks ...... friends of humans!" Xia growled. 

“They did not understand that at the first opportunity their beloved mistress will betray them by ceasing to worry about them and our well-being!" Xu added quietly. Shen snorted loudly and the cats turned to him. 

His gaze demanded calm, and for this reason no one dared to say anything else about the young human. 

Over time, respect and trust in Shen had grown on all animals. 

But the felines, led by Mei, were those who were more deeply attached to the young peacock. 

It was his spirit, enterprising and strong that he managed to drag everyone. 

Shen had proved balanced. It didn't matter if the world around him collapsed piece by piece, oppressed by the chains of imprisonment. 

He had remained firm on his convictions, continuing to claim that they would soon regain freedom. 

It was the rock in the middle of the storm. 

He acted without reacting. 

He kept a cool head and a surreal calm even if the escape plans had been temporarily slowed down since they had been relegated within the palace walls. 

He was resolute, given that every day he made numerous decisions, taking responsibility for the fate of those he sent on espionage missions. 

And intact, given that he had kept his word, continuing to work on the escape plan. Also protective. 

Being the only one capable of fighting, he had repeatedly dismissed too curious guards from mammals who could do nothing against the wooden sticks with which they were armed. 

Besides, Shen wasn't stupid at all. 

He knew well that Rose was fundamental in their escape plan. 

Thanks to her, even the older peacocks would have worked together and wouldn't have felt torn from the place they had called home for years! 

But above all, being a human his help would have been the key to success since he knew in depth the enemy being in part one of them!

*

It was perhaps the first time she was so furious. 

As long as they took it out on her, everything was fine, but seeing her best friend abused had been the limit to her patience! 

By this time the guards had already finished bringing the animals back to their place so they were no longer in danger, but had to discuss the problem with his father. 

It was fine if they asked for tufts of hair or some feathers from those rare specimens, but treat them like garbage no! 

Perhaps, in one fell swoop, she would get rid of those three bullies who haunted her from a good year! Fortunately she found his father in the living room, intent on reviewing the day's earnings. 

Tourists paid any amount, even just to see the famous and collector's treasure from afar! 

Fact that Derek used to his advantage as soon as possible. 

Amazing how good intentions and overflowing enthusiasm can be destroyed in such a short time. Rose took a while before deciding to speak "Father...." She tried to start "See that you do not get bored with tantrums!" Her father replied without bothering to look at her. 

"....some guys kicked....a peacock!" She was about to call him by name, but she stopped just in time. 

His father hated that he spent time with animals, let alone if he started treating them as peers! 

“Nonsense! Barrows between boys are not my priority!” The parent complained. 

Rose was tempted to surrender and take refuge in the room, but the deep friendship that bound her to Yong and Hong did not move her an inch. 

She then tried to play on a very sensitive pin of her father. 

“They risked killing him!" She said with conviction. 

Yes, the financial loss, more than a lifetime, was enough to have the full attention of the parent. 

“Write me the names on this sheet!" Derek said handing his daughter a piece of paper "I will see that he is forbidden to approach my collection again!" The girl exploded with joy. 

Without saying a single word she did as he was asked. 

Of course, she would meet them at school, but from now on those bullies would be exiled from her home!

Now only one last question remained: let his friends go out into the garden for a few hours! He had promised it to him! 

And it was more than two months since any of them put a nose or beak outside the building. 

He absolutely didn't want anyone to think she was a liar! 

So she would have succeeded! 

She was much more attached to most peacocks since, in the reserve, they were the animals she had approached without fear since the first time. 

But he aimed to forge strong and lasting ties with everyone else too! 

Winter was still long and despite school commitments he always found time to spend with his friends. 

He had to look for something to pass on their time, otherwise he would have risked dying of boredom, other than cold! 

He had thought carefully, perhaps she, Yong and Hong were the only ones who found jokes about the guards really amusing. 

Then something else should have been invented for all the rest! 

Perhaps ... he could have made them better know the world of humans. 

Traditions, music and everything that would come to mind. 

Technology was better to exclude it! 

Already animals with human attitudes were strange! Imagine if they started talking to each other on the phone, or via skipe! Rose ran to her room and pulled out a huge red billboard on which she would put a list of the various things to do, day by day. 

He would have needed others since winter was still long. 

Perhaps opening up would benefit their relationship! 

And maybe she would have discovered more about the past than some of them, new news than what Fa had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
>  In these days, with holidays I will make several updates so that the story can continue and to give everyone a bit to read! I know that Shen is different from how it is presented and I hope I don't change it or make it too soft! If you think so, let me know, thanks!  
>  Soon I will introduce a new character that will be fundamental for the mental stability of the young peacock. Since a wise figure is present in the first two Kung Fu Panda films, I have decided to put it in such a way that it guides and teaches the animals of the reserve as well as Shen.  
> I also wanted to thank Be Prepared and BookDreamCatcher for their good reviews and support.  
>  Let me know what you think, any criticism, comment or remark are welcome.  
>  See you soon,   
> X-98

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write down this crazy idea that suddenly came into my mind!  
> It's the first story I write, so I hope that eventually something decent will come out!  
> I will accept every comment, criticism and advice to improve!  
> Enjoy the reading!  
> I wanted to deeply thank Francylover for giving me a lot of support and advice for this story!  
> X-98


End file.
